Transformers Prime: The Clone Wars
by Shocknawe 425
Summary: He should have died in the Autobot Base when the Decepticons attacked, but instead, he was saved by his ancestors and his creator, Primus. Now, transformed into a human and tasked with a new mission, Optimus is thrown into a new war that spans an entire galaxy. The Republic will gain an invaluable ally, while the Separatists will gain his greatest foe. (EiltaXOptimus later on).
1. Opening Trailer Updated

"I... never imagined it would end like this," said Ratchet sadly as he stepped into the Groundbridge portal and vanished. The portal soon shut down, leaving Optimus Prime alone in the evacuated Autobot base.

"Neither did I, old friend," answered Optimus, the base shaking as another blast structure the outside. The Autobot leader then turned to the Groundbridge controls, clenching his left hand as he steeled his resolve.

* * *

The Decepticon ship, the _Nemesis_ hovered over the Autobot base, its main cannon deployed with crimson energy coiling around the barrel. At the tip, a bright orb of energy collected, growing brighter and brighter as the seconds passed before the weapon fired. A shining beam of crimson blasted down onto the base, tearing through stone, concrete, metal, and supports like tissue paper. Colossal explosions ripped through the decommissioned missile silo as the ship's weapon tore its target apart.

Once the beam ceased firing, all that was left was a smoldering wreck. Standing on top of the _Nemesis_, at the fire nose of the ship was the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, who was missing his right arm.

Leaping from the ship, he transformed into his vehicle mode and flew down to the wreckage with his Second-In-Command, Starscream also in his own vehicle mode. The two transformed and landed in a small clearing, surrounded by fire, smoke, and ruins of the destroyed base. The two gazed down at the symbol of the Autobots that was etched into the floor.

"This is the place, alright," confirmed Starscream smugly.

"This _was_ the place," corrected Megatron smiling wickedly looking at his second, the Seeker returning the evil grin.

"United; we stand," stated Starscream, clenching his right hand before looking down at the Autobot symbol, "Divided; they fall."

Little did either of the two Decepticon's know, not far from them was the injured and barely functioning Optimus Prime, left arm poking up into the air while his body was buried under some debris. His body sparking wildly as the Autobot struggled to maintain consciousness, but suddenly, a gentle glow of azure light covered Optimus's body before vanishing from sight.

* * *

_**Music: Killer Tracks - Nation Rises**_

"Am I one with the Allspark?" asked Optimus prime as he stood in an empty plane that was covered by fog entirely while the sky showed a clear view of the cosmos. He was looking up to see several of the 13 Original Primes and his very creator, Primus.

"No, my child, you are not one with the Allspark," spoke Primus, his voice calm and gentle, but more powerful than anything Optimus had ever heard, "In fact, your work has only just begun."

* * *

Optimus opened his eyes and raised his hand in front of him, immediately, he noticed that his hand appeared to be similar to that of a human. Sitting up, he looked down at himself and found that his body had been transformed into a human.

* * *

"In this war, a danger there is," said Master Yoda to the Jedi council, bowing his head as he closed his eyes, "Of losing who we are."

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Aayla Secura, as she, Ahsoka Tano, Commander Bly, Cameron, and Flash watched as Lucky escorted a stranger to them.

He was wearing heavy red, blue, and silver armor, a grey muscle shirt underneath, a black belt with a silver buckle, grey pants with metal silver knee pads, black combat boots. He also wore what looked like mechanical red metal gauntlets and black fingerless gloves. To top it all off, he wore a blue, grey, and silver helmet on his head with a mouth cover. The cover retracted with a metallic shink of metal sliding against metal. The stranger removed the helmet, revealing he had onyx hair with some shades of blue in it and the brightest blue eyes they had ever seen. He also appeared to be around thirty years old.

"My name is Optimus Prime," Optimus introduced himself with a polite bow.

* * *

"Much there is, we do not know, about Optimus Prime."

Optimus was sparing with Anakin aboard the Venator Class Star Destroyer, the _Resolute_, the two both had Lightsabers drawn. The Prime was borrowing Ahsoka's for the moment so that he may spar with Skywalker. A crowd of clones was watching as the Hero with No Fear and the Last Prime dueled each other, but it ended very quickly as Optimus defeated Anakin, knocking the Jedi Knight to the ground and pointed the green lightsaber at his throat.

"But can say, without doubt, an enemy," Anakin smirked as Optimus deactivated the Lightsaber and held out his right hand for the Jedi to take, which he gladly took, "He cannot be at all."

* * *

"Optimus, you will be given command of the 84th Clone Legion," informed Obi-Wan, as he and Optimus boarded a Star Destroyer similar to a Venator. The Jedi and Autobot were then approached by a clone wearing advanced armor with some red paint here and there.

"General Kenobi," greeted the Clone.

"Captain, it's good that we ran into each other," began the Jedi Master as he then gestured to Optimus, "This is your new commander, Optimus Prime."

"Greetings, Captain," spoke Optimus as he extended his right hand, "May I ask what is your name?"

"My designation is ARC-77, sir, Captain 'Fordo' at your command," spoke the clone.

* * *

_"I sense a great disturbance in the force, Tyranus,"_ spoke Darth Sidious to Count Dooku.

"I have sensed it as well, my master," replied the Count as he knelt before the Hologram of his master, "I suspect it has to do with the Republic's new commander I have been receiving reports of."

* * *

_"Yes, there is more to this 'Optimus Prime'..."_

Optimus charged at the front of the group of Clones as he and the 84th Clone legion rushed the Geonosian forces. The Autobot had both gauntlets transformed into his signature chrome blasters, both weapons thundered as he fired at the Separatist forces. Quickly, the Prime vaulted up an AAT, changing his left blaster back to normal as he reached for his belt. He grabbed a thermal detonator and primed the explosive.

Reaching the top, Optimus fired his blaster at the hatch of the tank, his weapon powerful enough to punch a hole right through the armor. With an opening, he threw the detonator inside the tank before leaping off. As the tank exploded behind him, Optimus changed his left gauntlet back into a blaster and continued firing. While still in the air, the new leader of the 84th Clone Legion took out a Geonosian to his right, blasting it in the chest before killing another to his left.

The Autobot landed on top of another Geonosian, his boot crushing the insectoid alien's head as he spun around, firing at two other Geonosians before changing his right gauntlet into a sword and stabbed the weapon straight into the stomach of another foe. He lifted the bug into the air following his momentum and slammed it down into the ground while firing his left blaster at more Geonosians, gunning them down.

_"Then what he has revealed."_

* * *

"The more we learn about Optimus Prime, the more mysterious he seems to become," noted Obi-Wan Kenobi in another Council Meeting.

"But you cannot deny that he has never given us a reason to doubt his word or his actions," spoke up Aayla Secura, coming to Optimus's defense.

* * *

"He has shown to be more selfless and courageous than some within our order."

Optimus was holding a small device in his hand. He was floating in space, his armor being modified to be able to withstand the pressure of the empty void. Not a second passed before he let go of the device and watched it drift away from him.

"And is more than willing to set aside his interests and wellbeing for all innocents, regardless of their allegiance,"

Optimus then transformed his right hand into his blaster and fired at the device, destroying it and causing a burst of light to shoot out and two rings of pale blue energy to sweep through the cosmos. He closed his blue eyes as he bowed his head.

"even at the greatest of personal cost."

* * *

"Whatever the case may be, what is clear; is that we have only scratched the surface to Prime's history and his identity," spoke up Mace Windu, turning to Aayla with a hard look in his eyes.

* * *

Optimus picked up an extremely large rifle. The massive weapon was almost as large as Optimus, painted a dark purple, with hints of black and silver. Magnenta filaments glowed as they crisscrossed the device, meeting at the muzzle of the weapon. The Prime looked down at the weapon in his hands.

"While he has proven himself, there is still so much more to him than what we already know."

* * *

"Optimus claims to have worked as an archivist who was forced to take up arms due to his people entering into a civil war...,"

Optimus was taking on General Grevious and four Magna guards. The Autobot leader was easily holding his ground against the Cyborg general and the Droid Jedi Killers. The former Archivist stabbed one of his swords through the shoulder of a Magnaguard and swung it around into another Magnaguard, before blocking a strike from the third guard with its electro staff. Quickly counter-attacking, Optimus broke the droid's guard and sliced off its right arm.

Grevious then went in to attack Optimus, but his attacks were easily blocked and countered by the Prime, his arm and weapons easily able to withstand the intensity of a lightsaber. Optimus kicked Grevious in the stomach before blocking an attack from behind, courtesy of the fourth Magnaguard.

"But his skill in combat far exceeds any of our own, and he will not reveal specific details to the nature of his people's conflict."

* * *

"With such little information regarding who he is, it is difficult to trust him," concluded Master Windu.

The majority of the council agreed, however, the ones who did not have personally fought beside Optimus and learned a great deal about who he is and where stands in the galaxy.

* * *

_**"Where one herald falls, disciple of Primus, another shall take his place,"**_ growled Thunderwing as he held his chest, trying to keep the escaping energy from leaving, his gaze fixed on Optimus who stood before him, _**"The Fallen shall rise again!"**_

* * *

"War and bloodshed are never the first answer to peace, Senator," spoke Optimus, standing beside him was Senator Amidala, "And while I believe your efforts have made some headway towards a harmonious resolution to this war; I fear, there is more going on in the shadows of this war than what we already know."

* * *

"Even across dimensions, Optimus, we remain at odds with each other," a man addressed Optimus.

He looked like a thirty to forty-year-old man with taupe gray color long hair that reached to the top of his spine. He was wearing gray gauntlets that covered from his wrist to elbows and gray chest armor with a little bit of purple on it. The armor also covered his shoulders. He wore gray pants and gray shoes. His eyes seemed to glow a bloody scarlet. The stranger had multiple scars on his face. Tucked under his right arm was a silver helmet, and attached to his right arm was a massive cannon that had a dark violet coloring with a gunmetal grey sight at the muzzle.

"Forever meant to be fighting on opposite ends of conflict," continued the man as he placed his helmet on and a long grey sword suddenly ejected from his right gauntlet and underneath the cannon.

"So it would seem, Megatron," replied Optimus as he ejected his own sword from his right gauntlet.

* * *

"Hmmm," hummed Master Yoda bowing his head and shut his eyes, "Much there is, we do not know of Optimus."

* * *

A swirling green portal droned on while Sidious and Count Dooku stood at the opening, gazing into the portal's vortex. The two sith could just discern the silhouette of an extremely well-armored individual.

"Secrets, he may carry; but not with malice or ill intent towards the Jedi, does he keep them."

* * *

Optimus, Aayla, Anakin, Ahsoka, and several clones climbed up the edge of the crater to look down and see what was at the bottom of the massive impact zone. A dark, malevolent violet glow blazed across the area. A sense of dread and darkness was draped across the entire crater, it was so intense, it actually caused the three Jedi to hold their heads in pain as their senses were bombarded.

The source of the darkness, a metallic medallion that gave off the dark glow. One could hear faint whispers, coming from the device. Optimus narrowed his eyes as he recognized the object.

"But to protect and defend us from harm; a threat beyond what even the Sith looms from shadows."

* * *

"You have nowhere to escape, Skakoan," stated Optimus as he, Fordo, and several other Clone Troopers cornered their target. A colossal Skakoan male mercenary wearing a powerful mechanical suit that had a chain gun for a right arm, rocket launchers on both shoulders and jet boosters on both feet and on the back, "Should you surrender peacefully and return what you have stolen; I vow that you will receive a fair trial for your crimes."

* * *

"A greater purpose, Optimus does have in this war," continued Yoda opening his eyes and looking to the council, "Powerful he is; change the outcome of this war he will, and alter the futures of those around him, he will also."

* * *

Optimus made his way through the Jedi Temple, sprinting down the halls to the research wing within the sacred building. He rushed passed several Jedi, who called out in alarm, seeing him sprinting through the Temple.

* * *

"Bring peace to Skywalker, he will."

Anakin and Optimus were both speaking to one another, the Prime resting his hand on the Jedi Knight's shoulder as the two looked back to see Padme speaking to a few other senators in a party.

"Guide him, help him; bring closure for young Skywalker, he will."

* * *

Optimus rushed into the research wing of the Jedi Temple and made a beeline right for one specific door. When he got close to the door, he raised his right leg and kicked the metal door. The door buckled underneath his strength as Prime forced the door open.

* * *

"A symbol to the all he is, in this war," concluded Yoda, grasping his wooden cane as he stood up from his chair in the council room and made to leave, "Separatist and Republic alike."

The Jedi Masters glanced at one another for a moment before Ki-Adi-Mundi addressed the Grand Master of the Jedi, "A symbol of what, Master Yoda?"

The old master paused before turning back to the other masters, resting both his hands on top of his cane.

_"Hope."_

* * *

Several Temple guards rushed into the chamber Optimus had broken into, however, all of them froze in place, shocked at what they saw. Standing before them was Optimus Prime, and in his hands was the Star Saber, the massive sword humming with power as its electric blue glow shined across the entire room. His eyes seemed to glow brighter as the Prime held the legendary weapon in his hand.

"A symbol of _Hope_, he is."

* * *

_**Transformers Prime: The Clone Wars**_

* * *

Optimus charged forward, the Star Saber drawn from his back and clutched tightly in his right hand. The Saber's blade awash with cyan energy, casting him in an electric blue glow. Meeting his charge was Megatron, the Dark Star Saber also drawn as the former Gladiator of Kaon let out a colossal battlecry. The Dark Energon forged sword meant to be the antithesis to the Star Saber reeked with dark violet energy while the sword pulsed hungrily for battle. The two longest rivals both raised their weapons and clashed with each other.

The result: a massive blast of energy erupted from the point of contact. Around the two warriors, the ground began to crack and buckle. From space, one could see a brilliant glow on the planet's surface, and watch as the world these two fought on began to crumble.

* * *

**"Your power is impressive, Sidious,"** complimented the armored figure, his back to Darth Sidious as the Dark Lord of the Sith had his crimson Lightsaber drawn. Suddenly, Sidious began choking, dropping his saber and clawed at his throat as he was then raised into the air. The armored figure turned back just enough to look over his shoulder so that Sidious could see the front of his mask. Four vertical facing gaps that glowed blue was all he saw of the figures face, **"But you have no idea what _true_ power is."**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Mission

_**Here we are, the first chapter of Transformers Prime: The Clone Wars. I've honestly been debating about whether or not I should write this story for a while now and with the return of Clone Wars: Season 7, I figured I'd give it a shot. I grew up with Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Transformers Prime and they are, without question, my two favorite cartoons of all time. I was really disappointed Clone Wars was suddenly canceled or whatever it was when another season was scheduled, but it's awesome Season 7 is now being released, just wish it wasn't on Disney Plus, college students can't afford things all the time and I really want to watch that season. **_

_**While we are on the topic of Clone Wars, I plan to make some changes to the progression of the series, like some major changes involving characters such as Aayla, Ahsoka, Anakin, Fives, possibly Echo, and a few others. I will follow the chronological order the series progresses and I plan to try to give focus to both sides, or as much as possible without favoring one side too much. I will also include some fandom content like one specific ship that I really like and can Optimus commanding it, I won't say which ship it is to avoid spoilers but that won't stop any of you from speculating what I plan to bring into the story.**_

_** I'm also planning to bring in some characters from the Transformers Universe, so be on the lookout for whoever shows up. You can bet characters like Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream, and Knockout will appear. I'm considering also adding Wheeljack because he's awesome, Airachnid because she was in the base when it went up so let's say proximity to Optimus brought her into the Star Wars Universe, I don't know, let me know who do you think I should add. Perhaps even include some Autobots already in the Star Wars universe like Grimlock, Impactor, Sideswipe, Nautica, Perceptor, whoever you want.**_

_**Now, I want to get this out of the way right now before I do anything else, I am not planning on pairing Optimus and Aayla together, but I am open to the idea. I'm also open to other possible matches like Windblade, or some female Cybertronian brought in for the story, or even just going for the classic Optimus Prime x Elita One. So, if you want me to pair Optimus with Aayla, Windblade, or Elita One, I might just do that, though it depends entirely on public opinion on the idea. I just wanted to get that out of the way, and now that it is, let's move on.**_

_**Now, I want to mention that I am going to be adding some bits to Megatron's character, specifically, parts of Megatron from IDW More Than Meets The Eye. Specifically, I'm considering adding the bit Megatron used to write poetry, wanting to be a medic at one point but was stuck with being an Energon miner, his mentor Terminus, that will all be brought up later on in the story. I might also make some other changes and include other characters in the story. Basically, I'm using pieces of IDW continuity in conjunction with the Aligned Continuity to make something really interesting and unique.**_

_**I know I told some of you I would wait until 21 to post the first chapter, the same day Star Wars The Clone Wars Season 7 airs, but I figured I'd post the first Clone Wars focused chapter that day and get this out now to appease some of you who really want to see what I've written, so I will post the first chapter now and the first chapter focused on the Clone Wars Series will appear on the 21st, okay? Alright.**_

_**I wanted to get this all out of the way before starting the chapter and the story. Now that I have, onto the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Hasbro owns Transformers and Disney owns Star Wars (although we all wish they didn't).**_

* * *

_**Transformers Prime: The Clone Wars**_

_**Chapter 1: A New Mission**_

The entire base quaked as the second to last Autobot left the base, leaving only two remaining: the medic, an orange and white Cybertronian by the name of Ratchet, and the leader of the Autobot cause, a colossal being with red, blue, and silver coloring, Optimus Prime, who was standing at the entrance to the open Groundbride. As the base rumbled, dust drifted down to the ground while outside, the Decepticons continued their assault.

"What about you?" asked Ratchet turning from the Groundbridge controls to his leader-no, his friend, his blue optics fixed on the larger mech before him.

"I will ensure that the Decepticons cannot follow," answered Optimus evenly, however, despite his neutral tone, it didn't stop Ratchet from gasping silently in shook at what he heard.

Optimus didn't turn to him, letting Ratchet know this wasn't up for debate, not like there was time anyway. Shutting his blue optics for a moment, the old medic collected himself before heading to the portal himself. He passed his leader who was still watching the Groundbridge swirl before him in stoic silence. However, the Autobot stopped just at the start of the Groundbridge.

"I... never imagined it would end like this," revealed Ratchet sadly as he stepped into the Groundbridge portal and vanished. The portal soon shut down, leaving Optimus Prime alone in the evacuated Autobot base.

"Neither did I, old friend," answered Optimus, the base shaking as another blast struck the structure on the outside. The Autobot leader then turned to the Groundbridge controls, clenching his left hand as he steeled his resolve. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

The Decepticon ship, the _Nemesis_ hovered over the Autobot base, the hull underneath the giant vessel began to open, plates shifting to reveal a new weapon. From the flagship of the Decepticon, the main cannon deployed and took aim right at the decommissioned missile silo bellow. Suddenly, crimson energy started coiling around the barrel. At the tip, a bright orb of energy began collecting, growing brighter and brighter as the seconds passed. The surrounding area was bathed in a blood-red glow before the weapon fired. A shining beam of crimson energy blasted down onto the base, tearing through stone, concrete, metal, and supports like tissue paper. Colossal explosions ripped through the decommissioned missile silo as the ship's weapon tore its target apart.

Once the beam ceased firing, all that was left was a smoldering wreck. Standing on top of the _Nemesis_, at the fire nose of the ship was the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, who was missing his right arm.

Leaping from the ship, he transformed into his vehicle mode and flew down to the wreckage with his Second-In-Command, Starscream also in his own vehicle mode. The two transformed and landed in a small clearing, surrounded by fire, smoke, and ruins of the destroyed base. The two gazed down at the symbol of the Autobots that was etched into the floor.

"This is the place, alright," confirmed Starscream smugly.

"This _was_ the place," corrected Megatron smiling wickedly looking at his second, the Seeker returning the evil grin.

"United; we stand," stated Starscream, clenching his right hand before looking down at the Autobot symbol, "Divided; they fall."

Little did either of the two Decepticon's know, not far from them was the injured and barely functioning Optimus Prime, left arm poking up into the air while his body was buried under some debris. His body sparking wildly as the Autobot struggled to maintain consciousness, but suddenly, a gentle glow of azure light covered Optimus's body before vanishing from sight.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

He felt weightless like he was adrift in the vacuum of space; no gravity, no downward pull, nothing. However, he did feel something other than gravity: pain, lots and lots of pain. The leader of the Autobots felt like he had entered a smelting pit and by some sick joke, he had not perished in the molten metal. A pained grown rumbled from the Prime's mouth as his optical sensors sparked to life and his eyes opened.

Immediately, he knew he was no longer in the ruins of his Autobot's base, mainly because what he saw was not the smoke and ruins of the base but the full sky of the cosmos. Forcing himself to move, albeit slowly, Optimus sat up and looked down at his body, his armor was covered in burns, dents, and gashes. His once vibrant red paint job was now a filthy and rusty burgundy.

Suddenly, Prime felt the ground beneath him and rolled onto his side. Moaning in pain, Optimus got to his hands and knees and struggled to get to his feet. Once he was up, the last of the Primes stumbled but managed to keep his balance, if barely.

"Where...where am I?" asked Prime to no one in particular while looking around, taking note of the empty plane around him and the fog that covered everything around. Wherever he was, it stretched further than his damaged optics could see. In essence, he was alone in this empty plane of fog and the cosmos above, though he could not identify the sector he was in based on the stars above and their location in the sky.

"Optimus...," said a somewhat gentle voice.

"Who... speaks to me?" wheezed Optimus as he nearly fell to his knees once more, "Who beckons me?"

"I do."

Optimus turned around to see a bright light that appeared to be coming down from the stars above. The Prime held his shoulder as he used his other arm to shield his optics from the intense light. Slowly, the light dimmed and revealed another Cybertronian, a Minicon based on its size. The Mini-con floated in the air in front of Optimus, legs crossed like a Shaolin monk would with his hands on his knees. The blue eye short figure's armor was cover in white and different kind of light blue armor. The Minicon appeared to be around the same age as Optimus, but what really caught his attention was his power. Optimus could feel his power and it felt very familiar to the Matrix.

"Who... who are you?" asked Optimus to the Minicon.

"I am your ancestor, Optimus," answered the Cybertronian simply and calmly.

The larger and damaged Prime narrowed his optics for a moment before deciding to ask a different question, "Are you a Prime?"

"I am, Optimus," nodded the Mini-con, "My name is Mincronus Prime, the conscience of the Thirteen, and the first Mini-con."

Optimus's optics widened at the now revealed member of the original Thirteen. However, the awe of being in the presence of his ancestor was overruled by a flurry of questions in the former archivist's mind. Before Optimus could ask any of them, Mincronus beat him to it.

"I understand if you have any questions, Optimus," began the Mini-Con, raising his right hand to silence the Prime before lowering it. He then turned in the air, "Come, there is much to discuss and the others are waiting."

_"Others?"_ repeated Optimus.

"You will understand in a moment," elaborated Mincros as he then raised his left hand and outstretched it. Suddenly, the Mini-Con's palm lit up with white light and suddenly, the plane around them began to shift as if both he and Optimus were speeding across the ground, despite not moving at all. Optimus looked around, watching as the fog whipped by and stars shoot across the sky.

From the horizon, Optimus watched as the fog rose up, forming thick clouds in the sky, lightning flashing within the mass of clouds. Both he and Micronus then came to a halt at the very edge of the clouds while lightning flashed and thunder cracked.

"Who is it that awaits us?" asked Optimus as he watched Mincronus hover up into the air and towards the mass of clouds.

"The Primes and Primus," answered the Mini-Con simply, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at Optimus, taking mild amusement in shock that swept across the Prime's faceplate.

A sudden crack of thunder, followed by a lightning bolt striking the clouds, a bright flash erupted from the impact, momentarily blinding Optimus. When the Prime looked back, the leader of the Autobots could only stare in shock and wonder as he stood in the presence of eight of the Thirteen Original Primes. To Optimus's left was Vector Prime, the Master of time and space; Alchemist Prime, Student of the elemental structure of the natural world; Mincronus, and Alpha Trion, holder of the Quill, which he uses to record the past, present, and future of Cybertron in the Covenant of Primus, and Optimus's mentor and oldest friend. To his right was Nexus Prime, the first and greatest combiner; Onyx Prime, the first beast-form Cybertronian; Amalgamous Prime, the joker of the Thirteen and first shifter; and lastly, Quintus Prime; a daydreamer and perfectionist whose drive to express his ideas lead him to become a scientist. Each Prime towered over Optimus, their size much greater than that of his own, but the archivist's attention was fixed on the being standing directly in front of him.

Before, easily larger than any of the Primes was their very creator and the creator of the Cybertronian race, Primus. The towering titan resplendent in white and gold dotted in ancient blue glyphs.

"Primus...," breathed Optimus in total awe.

"Yes, Optimus, it is, your creator," smiled the incarnation of creation warmly, his voice more powerful than any others Optimus had heard but also seems incredibly gentle at the same time, "I understand you have many questions."

"I do, Lord Primus," began Optimus, however, the Cybertronian god raised his hand.

"'Primus' will do just fine, Optimus," he assured, lowering his hand, "now, what was it you wish to ask?"

"Primus," began Optimus, "Am I one with the Allspark?"

"No, my child, you are not one with the Allspark," answered the gentle giant, "In fact, your work has only just begun."

"I do not understand," spoke up, Optimus.

"He means you've still got plenty of business to take care of first before you're allowed to kick the proverbial bucket, Optimus," interjected Amalgamous in a jovial tone, fitting for his joker attitude.

"Megatron and the Decepticons," stated Optimus, as he bowed his head, recalling his last moments on Earth.

"Not quite, young one," corrected Alchemist Prime, "Megatron and his Decepticon's are a part of what you are to face in the future, but only a part of the main threat."

"What do you mean?"

"During your time, you have likely heard of the concept of parallel universe? The theory of other worlds similar to our own in some aspects and completely different in others?" asked Vector Prime, earning a nod from Optimus, "Well, the theories are true and one universe in particular desperately requires your aid."

"But what of the humans and my Autobots?" asked Optimus, recalling how they were scattered across the country in a last-ditch attempt to prevent the Decepticons from capturing them, "Is it not irresponsible to abandon a current threat before addressing a new one?"

"Under normal circumstances that would be the case," confirmed Quintus Prime, speaking up, "But Vector Prime has looked into the future of the path you are to follow and has found that Megatron will likely give chase, drawing attention away from your Autobots and their human allies."

Optimus sighed in relief, knowing that his friends, his family, will not be in danger is a large weight off his shoulders.

"While that may be true, I do not believe I am in any state to provide assistance to anyone," stated Optimus, gesturing to his broken and weak form.

"That may be true, but that will not be the case should you agree to depart on this mission," stated Onyx Prime, his voice gruff like gravel. Optimus seemed to pause for just a moment before looking up at his creator.

"What is this mission?" asked the last Prime.

"In this universe, there is a galaxy at war," began the incarnation of creation, holding up his hand and from his palm, a hologram was projected down to Optimus. The projection took the shape of a large galaxy, "this war is referred to as the Clone Wars, primarily due to one side of the conflict using an army of clones bred to win this war. The two factions of this war are the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The CIS or the Separatists, as members of the Republic refer to it as, built an army of robots, droids as they refer to them for the purpose to secede from the Galactic Republic."

"But why start the war?" asked Optimus, "Why put countless lives in danger?"

"That is for you to learn for yourself, Optimus, but know this: much like the former caste system that once existed on Cybertron, the Galactic Republic shares the same fault of corruption."

"But that is not all to this conflict," interjected Alpha Trion, "Fighting in this war are two other groups, ones of great significance: the Jedi, and the Sith."

"In this galaxy, this is this cosmic energy, The Force as the Jedi and the Sith refer to it. The Force has two sides, the Light Side and the Dark Side, where the Jedi are practitioners of the Light and the Sith, the Dark Side."

"What is the difference between the two sides of the Force?" asked Optimus.

"The Light Side of the Force is the aspect that is aligned with calmness and was used for knowledge and defense, dealing with higher emotions. It was built around the alignment of tranquility, compassion, selflessness, and unconditional love for all living creatures," explained Micronus.

"The Dark Side is the aspect of the Force that is more raw and intense. The Dark Side deals with more basic and powerful emotions such as fear, anger, hatred, passion, and aggression," Onyx finished for Micronus, "It grants more power than the Light Side, but is not nearly as focused or controlled as the Light is."

"The Jedi and the Sith have been mortal enemies since the very beginning in this galaxy and have been to this day," explained Primus, "The Jedi sided with the Republic while the Sith sided with the Separatists; if only to use the movement for their own gain."

"But what is my purpose in this war?" asked Optimus after a moment to review what he was told, "What is my role in relation to the Jedi and the Sith?"

"Your role Optimus is to save this Galaxy from a specific Sith Lord and remind the Jedi what they once stood for," answered Primus, this earned a surprised expression from Optimus, "The Jedi Order has been on a downward decline for many years, becoming dogmatic and refusing to adapt to the changing environment."

"More than that the current Jedi Order maintains a fear, even hatred of the Dark Side," continued the ancient deity, bowing his head and closing his optics, "This fear has grown so much that Jedi are no longer permitted to have contact with their families and are taken in at a very young age, usually at infancy."

"The Jedi were once individualistic," stated Quintus, "Now they are more robotic in their practices and rules."

Hearing this, Optimus glanced at Onyx, "Onyx, you said that my current injuries would not pose an issue should I accept this mission; how?"

"To better connect with the Jedi and members of this galaxy Optimus, myself, your brothers and creator will change you into a human," answered the first Beast Cybertronian.

Optimus was about to speak up but Alpha Trion spoke up, "The reason for your transformation is to allow you to connect and relate to the beings of the galaxy easier than you would as a Cybertronian, and it is also to keep your identity as a living _machine_ and your mission a secret until there is no other choice."

"Wouldn't keeping such information a secret be counterproductive if I am to earn the trust of the Jedi Order?" inquired Optimus.

"There are somethings this galaxy is ready for and somethings they are not," said Primus, "If there were any other paths to restoring the Jedi and ending this terrible war, I would take it, my child, but tragically, this is the best way to ensure the most positive outcome."

Optimus looked down for a moment in contemplation; on one hand, he was still fighting a war with the Decepticons, but on the other, he could not in good conscience ignore the suffering and deaths of countless others. After a moment of thought, Optimus looked up at his predecessors and creator.

"I understand the importance of this mission," stated the Prime standing up taller, his optics burning with determination, "Even though I am away from my comrades, I know and believe they can take care of themselves and protect their human allies to stop the Decepticons in my absence. If I am the only one that can end this war, and restore the Jedi to their former nobility, then I accept this mission." Optimus then placed his hand on his damaged chest. "With all that I am."

"Optimus, you truly are worthy of being a Prime," stated Alpha Trion, smiling proudly at his student, "It is for that reason, you will obtain tools you will need to end this terrible war in time."

"I understand, Alpha Trion," Optimus bowed his head.

"As a human Optimus, you will not have the same level of strength or durability as you once possessed, but you will be stronger than any other human or being in this galaxy. You will even surpass some Jedi in the Order as well," stated Primus, "But know this Optimus, even though you are in a different universe, Cybertron will find a way to reach you, in both positive and negative ways. Friends and foes will emerge during this conflict; you must be ready for either at any time."

"I understand," nodded Optimus as he prepared himself, "Send me to this galaxy so that I may begin my mission."

All the Primes nodded, as did Primus before the former all bowed their heads. Suddenly, the Primes chest plates began glowing a bright blue and from the center where their Sparks resided, bolts of sapphire electricity shot out and streamed together to form a sphere of pure energy right above Optimus. Primus then reached out with his gigantic hand and touched the top of the sphere, which then grew larger before a beam of pure power blasted down to Optimus.

The last of the Primes instinctively tried protecting himself as the beam came down onto him. Optimus instantly felt a rush of energy flow through his body as he slowly floated into the air. Climbing higher up, a sudden surge of energy rushed into his chest, Optimus letting out a cry of pain as he gritted his denta and his limbs flailed slightly.

"RAAGGHHH!" screamed Optimus as light suddenly erupted from his mouth and eyes, "I FEEL AS THOUGH I AM BEING TORN APART!"

Sure enough, cracks began forming all over the Prime's body with light shining out from those cracks. His entire body shaking while metal groaned from the process of being transformed. Pieces of metal began falling from Optimus's body.

"You will survive this Optimus Prime!" stated Micronus Prime with determination, "You must!"

"But do not fear brother," assured Alchemist Prime.

"Should you ever require our guidance," continued Quintus Prime.

"Or need the strength to emerge victoriously," added Onyx Prime.

"The foresight in the darkest times," Vector Prime put in.

"A reminder of why you fight," Amalgamous Prime spoke up as well.

"Or to provide council to another," Nexus included.

"We are here with you, Optimus," finished Alpha Trion, "Through the Matrix of Leadership."

"But be warned my child," cautioned Primus as Optimus continued to wail in pain as his body broke apart further, "The Sith are not the only threats you shall encounter during this war. Your foe Megatron will make his debut in time, as will other threats, greater than that of the Sith could ever be."

Suddenly, Optimus stopped his horrible cries of agony as his Cybertronian body exploded into pieces. What remained was an orb of light where one could just barely discern a figure inside the orb of light. The figure was about the size of a human, perhaps a bit taller. The Primes all ceased their beams of energy and the orb rested in Primus's hand.

"Now go, Optimus Prime," ushered Primus as he lifted the orb up and the ball of light shot into the cosmos, "Go and end this terrible war, not for the sake of the Jedi alone, but for all that reside in a galaxy, far, far away."

The Primes and their creator watched as the orb grew smaller and smaller before it vanished in a flash of light. A few moments of silence passed between the Primes and Primus, only lightning flashing around them and the crack of thunder broke that silence.

"Even after all this time," stated Onyx, folding his arms, "He is still the same as he originally was."

"I concur," stated Quintus, "Optimus is just the same as he was back then as he is now."

"Primus," spoke up Alpha Trion, getting the attention of his creator, "Do you believe, Optimus may start learning more of his origin?"

"It has always been in my thoughts that your brother my remember who he once was," confessed Primus as he looked back up at the cosmos, "But whether or not he realizes his origin will not change Optimus in the slightest, of that I am confident."

"And if it does?" inquired Micronus, raising a metallic eyebrow.

"Then I pray, Optimus will have the strength to accept his identity and continue his mission," said Primus in a somber tone. The Primes all looked at each other for a moment before all looking back up into the sky above, watching as one of the stars twinkled in the distance. All of them prayed that Optimus would be ready to face the challenges that are to come.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Optimus groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed, he was no longer in the Realm of the Primes. Sitting up, he discovered that he appeared to be in the cockpit of some sort of starship. The controls appeared similar to the ship Wheeljack piloted, the Jackhammer as he recalled the Wrecker naming his ship. The crashed ship lead Optimus to believe this may have been the Primes' doing in order to help him form a cover story that he crash-landed on this planet and not just randomly appearing.

Looking up, he saw that the canopy of the starship was destroyed, and allowed for Optimus to exit the craft with ease; however, ease might not have been the correct word because as soon as Optimus tried stepping out of the ship, his legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the ground and onto his chest.

Optimus groaned as he raised his hand to his head, "The transformation drained much of my strength," he said to himself, noting he sounded the same as he a Cybertronian. Optimus decided to attempt to stand up again, however, more slowly this time.

Once he was on two feet again, he decided to take it slow and get used to his new body. After a few minutes of adjusting, the Prime was certain he had grown accustomed to his human form. With that out of the way, Prime decided to take a better look at his surroundings. The landscape of this planet appeared very similar to one of the environments that existed on Earth: the Savannah as Optimus recalled the name of. Tall grasses and wide planes as far as the eye could see, however, in the distance, he could see extremely tall trees with what appeared to be large pods hanging from them.

After examining his surroundings, Optimus decided to inspect his body. Looking at his arms and hands, Optimus took note of the red mechanical armor bracers that were on his forearms and the black fingerless gloves on his hands. Looking down at his body, he saw he was wearing red, blue, and silver armor, grey pants, with blue metal shin guards, silver knee pads, and black combat boots. Reaching up, he removed the helmet he wore and brought it in front of him, the mouth guard was reflective enough to all him to see that he had onyx hair with some shades of blue in it and his eyes were the same color as before. Based on what he knew of human aging, he appeared to be in his mid to later thirties, perhaps forty years old. He slowly placed a couple of fingers on his cheek as he continued to look at his reflection, "Incredible..."

"I see you made it to this universe intact, Optimus," said a familiar voice.

Optimus look around for a moment before noticing his reflection was changing. He narrowed his eyes as the image began to change into the face of a familiar person, "Mirconus..."

"Yes", he nodded, "Are there any issues with your new body?"

"No, there are none, Mincronus," answered Optimus, looking over his body once more.

"Good, though I sense you have a question," said the Mini-Con Prime.

"I do," confirmed the former archivist, "For my arrival, why did you and the other Primes make it appear as though I arrived through a starfighter crash?"

"As you originally suspected Optimus, it would be easier to explain a crash landing on a distant planet then it would be to explain randomly appearing out of thin air," stated Micronus.

"Indeed, but what of my origin? What am I to say when I am asked which world I hail from?"

"The other Primes and I have discovered that despite existing for thousands of years, the Galactic Republic has not been to every part of the galaxy," explained Mincronus, "About one-third of the galaxy remains unexplored, referred to as the 'Unknown Regions'. In order to maintain a proper cover Optimus, you are permitted to speak of Cybertron as a planet looked deep in the Unknown Regions. If the Republic asks if you know of a way to return to your home planet, tell them that the flight data recorder aboard your ship was destroyed upon crashlanding on this world."

"I understand, Mincronus," answered Optimus, though he looked off as though troubled.

"You are troubled by the fact that you must lie to others of your origin," stated Micronus, figuring it out what botherer the young Prime.

"I am," nodded Optimus.

"Optimus, each of us must face a difficult obstacle in our life. Take Prima for example." Optimus was intrigued at the fact even the first-ever Prime had to face a difficult task, "It was when Megatronus Prime killed Solus Prime, under Liege Maximo's influence, and became the Fallen. When Prima finally found him, the two battle to the death. Both were evenly matched and neither was not willing to give up. As time passed, Prima had finally come to the point that he had to destroy him." Micronus closed his Optics, "Prima never desired to kill someone who he considered his comrade and brother, as did none of the other Primes that remained, so instead of killing Megatronus, he was banished from our realm and exiled into a world between worlds where he could no longer harm anyone else. While Megatronus was innocent, a victim of manipulation, the damage caused by Maximo had been done and Megatronus had to be banished while Maximo was destroyed. Though Prima fell in battle against Maximo, the Prime of Lies was vanquished."

"I am sorry for your loss," apologized Optimus.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Optimus," assured Mincronus, "Prima fell defending those who could not defend themselves and I can say without worry that if there was another way to stop either Liege Maximo or Megatronus, he would have taken it."

"Each of us must come to face that task at some point in their life," stated the Mini-Con Prime, "Now it is your turn to face this task."

"I understand," said Optimus.

"I have to leave now, Optimus," said Mincrous as his image began to fade, "The Primes and I can only maintain a link with you for a limited amount of time. We will contact you later in the future. Be careful, Optimus."

"I will," replied Optimus, "Till we meet again, Micronus."

After Minconus's face disappeared from the mouthguard, Optimus heard the sound of twigs snapping, and looked into the direction of the sound. Placing his helmet back on, he clenched both his hands into fists and adopted a combat stance. Clenching his hands had caused his bracers to transform into gauntlets that were similar to ones he had as a Cybertronian. Coming out of his gauntlets, two silver Cybertronian swords appeared that were identical to his old ones. The only difference is that the bracers did not cover his fist like before.

Patiently, Optimus waited as whatever was approaching, his eyes narrowed cautiously as he watched what came out of the brush and it appeared to be an alien lifeform of some kind.

It looked like a monkey; specifically, a lemur, that was crossbred with a cat. It seemed to be anthropomorphic given that the monkey wore clothes and a hat.

Seeing the lifeform approaching him, Optimus noted how cautiously he moved when coming closer.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked the lemur, speaking in a Scottish accent.

Silent for a moment, Optimus deactivated his swords and gauntlets, adopting a more relaxed stance while his mouth guard slid back to expose his mouth, "I am, thank you for your concern."

"You seem to be in good physical health," noted the lemur-like being, "Though you might have a concussion, you looked like you were talking to your helmet for a while."

"I apologize," said Optimus, bowing.

"There is no need to apologize, sir," assured the lemur alien, "Though I believe it's best you have a doctor examine you to make sure it is nothing serious. My village is not far from here and I am its healer. If you would allow me, I can take a look at you and make sure you are in good health."

"Very well," nodded Optimus, "Please, lead the way."

"Follow me," requested the lemur and the two began heading in the same direction the lemur first appeared. As they walked through the fields, the lemur-like alien spoke up, "I do not believe I got your name, sir."

"Nor I yours," replied the Prime, glancing down at the being.

"Of course, where are my manners?" realized the creature, "My name is Wag Too, I am a Lurmen. My people colonized this planet, Maridun."

"I am Optimus Prime, I hail from the planet Cybertron," Optimus introduced himself.

"'Optimus Prime'?" repeated Wag Too, "Might I say that is an unusual name."

"I have lived an unusual life, Wag Too," replied the Prime cryptically as the two continued through the brush, heading towards the Lurmen settlement.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Jedi Crash

_**And here is chapter 2 of the book. Getting tons of support about how promising this story can be and I'll say that I am thrilled to have so much support and also a little nervous about letting everyone done or whatever. That being said, I will do my absolute best when writing this story. I will try to update my other stories, but I may give this one story a little attention for the moment because Star Wars and Transformers are especially dear to me; I grew up watching Star Wars The Clone Wars and Transformers Prime and they both cemented my love for the Star Wars and Transformers Universes.**_

_**So, Zarmag, I know you want me to work in Devil May Cry, but for the time being, I am going to be working on Transformers Prime: The Clone Wars, this is my childhood and I really like both Transformers and Star Wars, so I will be focusing on this for a while. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Hasbro owns Transformers and the evil overlord known as Disney owns Star Wars. (may Legends and old canon be forever at peace in the hearts of all Star Wars Fans).**_

* * *

**_Transformers Prime: The Clone Wars_**

**_Chapter 2: Jedi Crash_**

_Maridun, Lurmen Village_

Led by Wag Too, Optimus followed the Lurmen back to his village, passing through the tall grass that dominated this planet. After walking for some time, the sun had started to set, but it appeared the two were closer to their destination than they thought. Making their way over one hill, the two stopped at the top to look out to see Wag Too's village. It was a decent-sized settlement, where many of the homes of the colonists appeared to be made from giant pods, which Optimus assumed came from the giant trees he first saw in the distance upon his arrival. The village rested in what looked like a small valley with the largest pod at the center of the village.

"This is my village, Optimus," said Wag Too who stood next to Optimus on top of the hill, "Here, I can get a better look at you and make sure you haven't suffered any permanent injuries."

"I greatly appreciate your help, Wag Too," thanked Optimus as both the Prime and the Lurmen made their way down to the village, sliding down the step hill they were on.

Following his guide, the Cybertronian followed the colonist into the village. Almost immediately, Optimus could sense an air of unease around him. As he looked around the area, he could see dozens of other Lurmen watching as the Autobot Leader entered the village. Some took cautious steps back when the Prime drew close.

"Please excuse my people," apologized, "We don't get many outsiders, not even Humans."

"There are no other inhabitants on this world?" asked Optimus, mildly intrigued.

"As I said before, my people colonized this planet, in hopes of escaping the war."

"War?" asked Optimus.

"You don't know about the Clone War?" asked Wag Too, stopping for a moment to look back at Optimus in surprise. How could he not have heard of the Clone Wars? If anything, the Lurmen would have guessed he was a part of the war, given how militaristic his armor looked, plus the symbol on his shoulder pads looked like badges worn by a faction.

Before Optimus could explain, they were interrupted by a rather Irish sounding voice.

"Wag Too, who have you brought to our village?" asked the owner of the voice. Wag Too turned in the direction of whoever spoke, as did Optimus. Approaching them, slowly, hobbling slightly was another Lurmen, this one appeared much older with a white beard and wore a yellow robe and necklace of some kind.

"Father," bowed Wag Too as he moved towards the elder Lurmen, "This is Optimus Prime. I found his ship crashlanded not too far from our village. The crash looked pretty bad if the state of his ship was any clue; I brought him back here to make sure he hasn't suffered any serious injuries."

"You say his ship crashlanded?" asked the elder Lurmen, "Tell me, Optimus Prime, what is someone like you doing all the way out here?"

"Before I answer your question, may ask what your name is, in order to better address you?" asked Optimus politely.

"Of course," nodded the elder Lurmen, "I am Tee Watt Kaa. I am the leader of this village, and you already met my son, Wag Too."

"Thank you Chief Tee Watt Kaa," bowed Optimus, "To answer your question, I did not intend to land on this world, but rather, I was exploring the galaxy when my ship suddenly suffered a malfunction and I was forced to make an emergency landing on this planet."

"What exactly were you searching for Optimus?" asked Tee Watt Kaa, stroking his beard, "As an explorer, you must have a goal in mind."

"Exploring may have been a poor choice of word, sir. I am actually in search of answers to questions I have been given," corrected Optimus.

"Answers?"

"Yes," nodded Optimus before continuing, "for you see, my world has not had much contact with the galaxy at large."

"May I ask how that is possible?" asked the village leader, narrowing his eyes carefully.

"I have only recently come into this sector of the galaxy, but through my limited experience I believe the reason for my lack of knowledge of the galaxy is due to my home planet residing in the area I assume much of the galaxy you know refers to as the 'Unknown Regions,'" explained Optimus, however, internally, he really didn't feel right with lying to these people.

"That would explain why he was unaware of the Clone Wars when I brought it up with him," interjected Wag Too, coming to Optimus's defense.

"Hmmm," hummed Tee Watt Kaa for a moment before going back to his earlier question, "The answers of which you seek; what are they?"

"I am afraid I am not sure what they are myself," replied Optimus in a resigned tone, "I was told to explore the galaxy at large by a group of mystics from my homeworld that my destiny resides elsewhere. I do not know what exactly is my role in the galaxy, but I know I will not find the answers I require by remaining on my homeworld."

Tee Watt Kaa was rather surprised by the answer, not expecting one from some such as this. Like his son, the village leader expected some sort of militaristic answer that his people wished to expand or some other nonsense, not something like this. However, it seemed like whoever this was, was also withholding something from them. The leader of the village could see, if only just. There was something Optimus was not telling them, but it didn't appear that he wished to do so out of selfish reasons, but rather he wished to tell them but couldn't for fear of putting them in danger. Taking a moment to think about this, he then addressed the Prime.

"While we do not have starships of our own, you may stay here as long as is needed, Optimus," said Tee Watt Kaa, "My son is the village healer, he will examine you to ensure you have not suffered any life-threatening injuries."

"I am in your debt, Tee Watt Kaa," bowed Optimus as he placed his right hand on his chest.

Tee Watt Kaa nodded before turning to leave. The other Lurmen seemed to relax, knowing that Optimus wasn't a threat anymore. Satisfied with the answer, Optimus then turned Wag Too.

"Come on, let's get you looked at to make sure you don't have a concussion," advised the Lurmen. Optimus nodded before following the Lurmen to one of the pods.

* * *

_Later..._

"Well, it seems like you're in excellent health, Optimus," noted Wag Too as he was close to finishing his examination of the Prime. Optimus was seated on the ground as the Lurmen made sure he didn't have a concussion. The Autobot leader had removed his helmet to allow the healer access to examine his head to make sure there weren't any injuries they couldn't see on the Prime's head, "Looks as though your helmet absorbed most of the impact."

"I truly appreciate what you and your father's assistance, Wag Too," thanked Optimus as he allowed Wag Too to finish up the last of his check.

"There's no need to thank us, Optimus," assured the Lurmen healer, "We're a peaceful people and it goes against our teachings to turn someone away when they are in need."

Optimus nodded, understanding the ideology before letting out a short couch thanks to a dry throat.

"Just wait here for a moment, I'll get you something to drink," said Wag Too as he then left the pod to find a drink for the Prime.

Now alone, Optimus had some time to himself to better come to know his new body. From the very start, he could sense the power of the Matrix still residing within his body, but more than that, he could also feel an energy all around him. Optimus assumed it was this 'Force' he had been informed by the Primes. He could indeed sense it and it's two halves, the Light Side and the Dark Side.

Strangely though, it seemed as if the Force _acknowledged_ Prime's sudden existence in this universe; as if it had been expecting him to arrive. It was more that, it felt like both sides of the Force welcomed him; the Light greeted him with reverence and composure, while the Dark Side did so with enthusiasm and wildness.

It was almost like a song was being sung for his arrival: a song of triumph.

"Hmmm," hummed Optimus to himself as he took his helmet in both hands to look at the front of it, eyes focused on the headgear in thought before he was brought out of his thought by Wag Too's return.

"Here, drink this," ushered the Lurmen as he handed a cup to him.

"Thank you," replied Optimus as he took the cup and took a sip.

"Optimus, may I ask something?" requested the Lurmen.

"You may indeed, Wag Too," answered the Prime, "What is your question?"

"Pardon me for asking, but why did you come all the way out here?" asked Wag Too, "I understand you are in search of answers to your destiny and all, but why come alone?"

"I am afraid it is difficult to answer that question, my friend," apologized Optimus, closing his eyes for a moment.

"How do you mean?" inquired the healer curiously.

"In order to answer that question, I must confess that the state of my homeworld is not what you might believe it to be," explained the Prime, "For you see, my home, Cybertron, was consumed in a civil war that began several years ago."

Wag Too's eyes widened in surprise; he had not been expecting this, "What happened?"

"Before the war, my world's government was based on that of a caste system, where our people are divided up into different classes: low, middle, and high castes; where one was born was where their occupation was determined," explained the Prime, "This system was extremely corrupt where the high castes were treated like royalty and the low castes were viewed as slaves."

"That's terrible!" gasped Wag Too.

"As was the civil war that followed," nodded Optimus, "A faction emerged thanks to the efforts of one individual who originally wished for all individuals to be treated as equals. Sadly, this individual lost sight of this goal and soon became something even worse than the High Council that ruled Cybertron. The faction that rose was called the Decepticons. To combat them and their ways, the second faction that rose was called the Autobots."

Optimus pointed to the symbol on his shoulder, "This symbol was associated with the Autobots, while the word 'Autobot' is a philosophical term from my home used to describe all citizens as their own individuals, that we are all one and the same; no one being is greater than the other."

"These two factions fought on Cybertron for years, to this day."

"Then why are you here?" asked Wag Too, intrigued by the story, "If the war for your home is still going on, what are you doing here?"

Optimus bowed his head, "The war for my home planet was lost," answered the Prime sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Wag Too, "Did you lose the war?"

"I'm afraid it is far more dire than you believe, Wag Too," corrected the Autobot Leader, "You see, the war for Cybertron grew to the point we were killing our home, rendering it uninhabitable."

"You killed your home?" gasped Wag Too in shock.

"Tragically, we did. Now, members of both factions were forced to flee our home in search of new worlds to settle, however, it is likely that both sides would use any world they find to try and gain a foothold to combat the other," explained Optimus.

"Is that why you are here, Optimus?" asked the healer carefully, "To help your side win the war?"

"No," replied the Prime, shaking his head, "Rather, my reason for coming to the galaxy at large is because of the mission given to me by the mystics."

"What do you mean?" asked Wag Too.

"I was told that there exists a way to restore our home, a method to breathe life back in our world and that there may be others to help me in this goal," explained Optimus.

"So you are searching for a way to restore life to your home? To allow life to flourish once more," summarized the Lurmen.

"Indeed," answered the Prime, forming a solid cover story for his being in this galaxy. He did not enjoy lying to these people, even less that he may have betrayed their trust, but he knew what was at stake.

"That is a great responsibility you carry, Optimus," said Wag Too after a moment, "I hope you do find a way to restore your home and end this terrible war."

"As do I, Wag Too," agreed Optimus, "As do I."

Suddenly, the two heard what sounded like a rumbling.

"What is that?" asked Wag Too in confusion.

"It appears the sound is originating from outside," noted Prime as he stood up, setting his drink aside and picking up his helmet.

Following Wag Too out of the pod, the two and most of the village looked at the sky. High above them, it appeared to be a fireball of some kind passing over them. Optimus narrowed his blue eyes as he was able to discern that the incoming object was not a meteorite. He was certain of this because the shape did not correspond to descriptions of most space junk found in the depths of space.

Suddenly, Optimus sensed something through the Matrix. It was the Force; ushering him to go to where that object would crashland. Whatever it was, it was very important it seemed. The object soon disappeared beyond their sight, over the top of the hill that surrounded the village.

"What do you think that was?" asked Wag Too.

"It is possible that it could be another ship," replied Optimus.

"How do you know?" asked the Healer.

"I have seen meteorites and space debris enter atmosphere before. I know when something is not as it appears to be," explained the Prime, "Therefore, if it is not a meteorite-"

"Than it could be another ship," finished Wag Too, however, he then noticed Optimus heading in the direction of the fireball, "Wait, where are you going?"

"To investigate the impact site," answered Optimus simply as he put his helmet on.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked the Prime incredulously, "You don't even know for certain if that was a ship. Not too mention, whatever crashed out there did so in Mastiff territory."

"Mastiff?" asked Optimus.

"Predatory animals that inhabit this world, before we colonized it," explained Wag Too, "Stay here, it is far too dangerous."

"That may be the case, but I simply cannot ignore the possibility there might be survivors. Nor can I ignore the fact they may also be in danger to these Mastiffs of which you spoke," explained Optimus as he fixed his helmet in place and then turned to Wag Too, "Also, I have been in far more threatening situations before."

Wag Too remembered that Prime told him he fought in a war before he crash-landed on this world. From the determination through which he spoke and the look in his eyes, there was no changing his mind.

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind am I?" asked the Lurmen, only receiving a silent nod from the Prime, "Fine, just return safely."

"Thank you," thanked Optimus before turning away from the village, his mouthguard snapping shut as he sprinted off in the direction of the fireball. Wag Too watched as he grew further and further away from the village, shaking his head. He would be surprised if they ever saw Optimus again.

* * *

_Charger C70 crash site..._

Jedi Master Aayla Secura wiped the sweat off her forehead while she tended to her fellow Jedi's wounds. Today was considered to be a never-ending, constantly-running-into-bad-luck one. In one day, her fleet was annihilated, Anakin Skywalker was gravely injured during the rescue operation due to a sudden disturbance in the Force that threw off his concentration, the hyperdrive sent their ship far from the fleet, and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, after narrowly avoiding the sun, crashlanded on what seemed to be a primitive planet. So, yeah. She had seen better days.

Captain Rex and Commander Bly were setting up a tent for Anakin, Cameron was setting up a fire, and Lucky and Flash patrolled the area, keeping sharp eyes and ears out for any hostiles. Ahsoka, however, seemed to be moping and pacing at the same time, blaming herself for the incident. She _did_ cause the crash after all, but the events leading up to it were out of her control. Still, she couldn't help but feel slightly responsible.

"Ahsoka!" Aayla called out.

Immediately, the Togruta ran towards the tent in a hurry, "What's going on?"

"Anakin doesn't have much time," the Twi'lek gave her a grave look, "We have to find help tonight!"

Ahsoka nodded, already knowing the gravity of the situation, "Okay, you and Bly go south. Rex and I will stay here with Anakin."

"No, Ahsoka," the Jedi Master refuted, "In order to get help quickly, we must work together."

Ahsoka looked at Aayla in shock, "I can't leave him! Master, I know that if I was hurt, he'd _never_ leave me behind."

"I know this is hard Ahsoka," replied Aayla, understanding the Padawns sentiment, but she remained firm in where she stood in the situation, "but Anakin has to stay behind and we have to go, now!" Her tone came out a little harsher than the Twi'lek wished.

"There's nothing more we can do for him," she added in a gentler tone. Ahsoka seemed still reluctant to leave as she glanced between the Jedi Master and her own Master, "We must do all we can to get off this planet."

She stepped towards Ahsoka and placed a hand gently on the Torgruta's shoulder, "As a Jedi, it is your duty to do what is best for the group."

Taking a moment to think about what she was told and eventually agreed, though she didn't like it. Letting out a sigh, Ahsoka looked out across the area to see the sun was already starting to set in the distance.

"General Secura," spoke up Commander Bly, approaching the Jedi Master with what looked like a wooden tablet, "look."

Taking the tablet, Aayla examined it, specifically the image that was sketched on the front. The image was that of a predator charging towards a small creature, both of which were in front of a giant tree.

"We're not the only ones here on this planet," Bly observed. "There has to be some kind of life here, hopefully intelligent life."

Suddenly, a roar was voiced from the plains. Instantly, all the clones activated their helmet lights and scanned the area, readying their blasters in the event of a confrontation. So far, nothing was willing to come after them. The clones relaxed slightly, but they stayed on their toes.

"If you don't mind me asking, General Secura," Bly continued, "where exactly are we going?"

"To go find the people who live on this planet," the Twi'lek answered as she handed the tablet to Ahsoka to take a look for herself.

"Where are we going to find them?" asked the Commander, "We have no idea where they are."

Ahsoka stared intently at the picture tablet, coming up with a plausible theory. "It seems to me that the people we're looking for live near giant trees. Perhaps even live on them, like the Wookiees do on Kashyyyk."

Aayla nodded in approval, "Very perceptive, Padawan."

With the approval, the Padawan turned to her injured master, putting the tablet in the pack she took to carry. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka knelt down near Anakin's body, "Be strong, Master. Just a little bit longer. Rex will watch over you."

"It is time to go," Aayla announced.

"Don't worry, kid," Rex assured. "I'll take good care of him."

"Captain Rex, keep your locator on," Aayla ordered, "We should be back by daybreak with whoever or whatever lives on this planet."

The captain stood at attention in response, "Got it, General Secura," He relaxed slightly when he looked down at Ahsoka, "Hey, kid. Good luck."

Ahsoka smiled at the clone before joining Aayla, Bly, and the three clones.

"Come on, guys!" the Twi'lek exclaimed, "Let's move out!"

In an instant, the group started jogging towards the setting sun, time against them. Little did any of them know, there was someone else looking for them as well.

* * *

Optimus was making his way towards the crash site, having not yet reached his own landing yet, however he did pass a large tree on his journey. The reason for his slow progress was mainly due to wanting to avoid any Mastiffs. While he had no way of recognizing what these creatures, he suspected he would be able to identify them relatively quickly. Sure enough, he was able to.

Optimus kept his distance as he knelt down on one knee in the tall grass, observing two large predators feasting on a recent kill. The creatures appeared to be larger than an Earth lion and possessed a cunning intelligence. Not enough to be considered sentient, but still clever enough to work in groups to score a kill. The Mastiff appeared to be half-bird half-mammal with very large beaks that had needle-like teeth inside.

Internally, Optimus wished that the creatures would not notice his presence as they consumed their meal and allow him to pass unimpeded. He would prefer not to take the life of any creature, but he would defend himself should the situation resort to that notion.

Carefully making his way through the grass, Optimus was nearly halfway passed the creatures when-

_*SNAP*_

Optimus froze as he turned in the direction of the Mastiffs, both of which were looking back at him, their beaks still dripping with blood. Knowing that he would not be able to outrun the beasts, the Prime was left with one option: stand a fight. Standing at full height, Optimus faced the creatures as they then roared at him before charging at him. Clutching his hands into fists, he activated his weapons, his bracers turning into metal gauntlets.

One Mastiff was closer than the other and leaped right at Optimus, beak wide open to bite down on the Prime, but the Leader of the Autobots was more than ready. He had already seen the outcome of this fight and it ended with him victorious.

Lashing out both hands, Optimus caught the jaw and the upper beak in both hands, using the momentum of the Mastiff, he rolled on his back, letting the creature tumble over him. Landing back on his feet, the Prime spun around and hurled the creature off him. Spinning around, the Prime backhanded the other Mastiff across the face with his left hand, causing the beast to squawk in pain. Prime then launched a left uppercut, catching the Mastiff's chin, causing the creature's head to snap up.

Prime's right hand then lashed out and grabbed the skin under is jaw and forced it back. The Mastiff snarling as it tried slashing at him with its claws, however, as sharp as those talons were, they were nothing to the armor Optimus wore. The Autobot proceeded to land a punch to the chest of the Mastiff in his grip and then another, causing it to yelp in pain.

Grunting, Optimus grabbed one of the front legs of the beast and proceeded to swing the entire Mastiff around in two circles before hurling it at the first Mastiff. The beast leaped over it's thrown partner and charged at the Prime. The creature was clearly enraged as it tried ramming Optimus. The Prime caught the predator with both hands, stopping it from ramming into his chest but did force the Autobot to slide back several feet.

After coming to a stop, Optimus rumbled in exertion as he lifted the Mastiff up into the air and then slammed its head down into the ground, causing to squawk in more pain. Not done with the beast, Prime adjusted his grip, taking hold of the skin at the back of its neck and some at its spine, the Mastiff howled in pain as Optimus lifted the entire beast over his head.

With a roar, Prime hurled the Mastiff at the other predator, both creatures crashing into each other. The two beasts, whimpered in pain as they then looked at Optimus who was slowly approaching them. They could see his blue eyes blazing with determination, daring them to attack him again.

They decided the effort was not worth the outcome and both Mastiffs scampered away. Once they were out of sight, Optimus let out a relieved sigh as his mouth guard retracted and gauntlets deactivated, a relieved expression on his face.

Truthfully, he wished he had not needed to fight these beasts, mainly because he was the one at fault. During his time on Earth, he learned some parts of its nature and creatures and discovered that approaching an animal while it is eating is extremely dangerous. Predators, carnivores especially, are most aggressive if they think their food is about to get stolen. However that was on Earth, and this obviously wasn't Earth, so Prime suspected that the same method would not work here as well.

Either way, Optimus was relieved he did not have to draw blood, and with no other threats, but still ready in case, his mask closed back up and he continued on his way.

* * *

"I can still sense your worry for Anakin," Aayla observed as the group walked at a steady pace, "your attachment to him."

"It's just," Ahsoka sighed, "I get so confused sometimes. It's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, yet we're supposed to be compassionate."

To the Padawan's surprise, Aayla did not rebuke her, "It is nothing to be ashamed of, Ahsoka. I went through the same process at your age with my own master."

Ahsoka couldn't believe it, "Really? You?"

The Twi'lek smiled as she began to reminisce, "He was like a father to me. I realized that for the greater good, I had to let him go," The conversation turned into a warning, "Don't lose a thousand lives just to save one."

"Maybe," Ahsoka admitted, not entirely convinced, "but that doesn't mean I can't try to save his life."

"We've got something!" shouted one of the clones, Cameron if Ahsoka could remember his name. Just ahead of them, a large trench seemed to have been dug into the ground. The group followed the trench to see the crashlanding of a starship.

"It's a ship!" informed Lucky, the second clone that came with them.

"Or what's left of one," added Flash, the third clone of the group, noticing the dozens of pieces that littered the ground as they approached the downed vessel.

"Seems as though we are not the only ones on this world not by our choosing," noted Aayla as she and the others stopped ten feet away from the vessel, "See if anyone is still here."

"On it," nodded Bly, "Cameron, Lucky; go check it out."

"Sir Yes sir!" both clones responded, snapping to attention before they went to investigate the crash. Meanwhile, Ahsoka stooped down to pick up a piece of debris.

"The metal feels rough, but likely from the crash," she noted, "Meaning it couldn't have happened too long ago."

"Commander's right," confirmed Cameron as he approached the others with their scans, "Engines are still warm and we were able to get a scan. Whoever was piloting this thing was human."

"We also found two sets of tracks, one set approaching the site and two leading away from it," added Lucky, "Meaning whoever crashed was able to make it out of this thing on their own and followed someone already on this planet."

"I do not recognize this model of ship," stated Aayla before turning to the group, "Do any of you?"

"No sir," replied Bly while Cameron and Flash shook their heads.

"Do you think the Separatists built this ship?" asked Ahsoka.

"Doesn't seem likely, but we shouldn't rule out the possibility," replied Aayla, "In the meantime, let's follow the tracks. If tracks lead here, perhaps there is someone who lives on this planet. If we find the people here, we can possibly find help."

The group headed west while continuing to keep their eyes peeled, not noticing that they were being watched by a specific individual.

* * *

_'It seems as though I am not the only one stranded on this world,'_ thought Optimus to himself as he knelt in the tall grass, silently observing the group. While he had no idea who these people were, he wasn't able to determine if they were hostile or friendly, but based on initial looks, it seemed as though he could reason with them. However, it seemed he wouldn't need to introduce himself alone.

One of the six figures was missing and Prime already knew where he was.

"There is no need for violence," Optimus spoke calmly, without even turning as one of the white armored individuals approached him from behind, "I mean no harm to any of you."

"Sorry if I don't take you at your word," replied Flash as he aimed his DC-15s at the back of Prime's head, "Now on your feet."

Optimus did as he was ordered and got to his feet. The Clone had to aim up slightly to keep the blaster pointed at Optimus's head since Prime was almost foot and a half taller than him.

"Move."

The Prime did so and the two-headed towards the group, hands held up in view.

"You were right, General," said Flash as he escorted Optimus to his commanding officer, "We were being watched."

The group walked towards him with Ahsoka and Aayla in the front and the clones covering each escape route, their weapons aimed at the Prime's chest.

"Who are you?" asked Aayla Secura, as she, Ahsoka Tano, Commander Bly, Cameron, and Flash watched as Lucky escorted a stranger to them.

He was wearing heavy red, blue, and silver armor, a grey muscle shirt underneath, a black belt with a silver buckle, grey pants with metal silver knee pads, black combat boots. He also wore what looked like mechanical red metal gauntlets and black fingerless gloves. To top it all off, he wore a blue, grey, and silver helmet on his head with a mouth cover.

"Before I answer that, do I have your permission to remove my helmet so that you are able to see my face?" asked Optimus calmly, despite having four weapons aimed at his chest.

"You may," replied Aayla.

The mouth cover suddenly retracted with a metallic shink of metal sliding against metal. The stranger removed the helmet, revealing he had onyx hair with some shades of blue in it and the brightest blue eyes they had ever seen. He also appeared to be around in his late thirties, early forties.

"My name is Optimus Prime," Optimus introduced himself with a polite bow, "I mean you no harm."

"Um, weren't you just watching us hidden from view a few seconds ago, watching us?" scoffed Ahsoka.

"Only as a precaution, young one," replied Optimus, "I had no idea who you were or if you were hostile. It was only through careful observation of the six of you was I able to discern whether or not you would attack on sight if I revealed myself. But it would appear I would not need to introduce myself, thanks in part to this individual."

Aayla could see where this _Optimus_ was coming from. Not everyone has the best intentions on the first appearance and only through watching one's actions can you determine if it is wise to approach them or not.

"Lower your weapons," ordered Aayla, the Clones doing so as she stepped towards Optimus, "My apologies for the less than peaceful introduction."

"There is no need to apologize," assured Optimus, "Given the circumstances, it would only be logical to take precautions when discovering someone you have no identification of watching you from a distance."

Aayla nodded before glancing back the ship, "I assume that is your ship?"

"It is," confirmed Optimus, "I crash-landed on this planet after a systems failure and was forced to make an emergency landing."

"Way better than my landing," commented Ahsoka.

"I do not recognize, your ship," stated Aayla, "Is it a new model?"

"It is not, ma'am," replied Optimus.

She smirked, shaking his hand, "Ma'am? I'm not that old. My name is Aayla Secura. You may call me Aayla or General Secura if you feel the need for formalities."

"Very well, General Secura," replied Optimus, "Though, may I ask what are you doing on this world? I assume the ship that crashed away from here was yours?"

"It is," nodded the Jedi Master, "We are Jedi of the Republic. This is Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan, and these are Commander Bly, and Privates Cameron, Lucky, and Flash of the Grand Army of the Republic."

"A pleasure to meet you all," greeted Optimus respectfully.

"As you know, our ship crashed and we have a friend who is badly injured, his condition may be critical. Do you know of a settlement nearby?"

"There is only the Lurmen Village that I am aware of," answered Optimus as he turned and pointed West, "It was where I was lead by one of their own when my own ship crashed. They have a healer who will be able to help your friend."

"Can you lead us there?" asked Aayla.

"Indeed," nodded Optimus, "But please be aware, they are not used to outsiders, but are willing to help those in need."

"Of course," replied the Jedi Master as Optimus then began to lead the group to the Lurmen village, putting his helmet back on but leaving the mouth part open.

'Master, what if he's leading us to a trap?' Ahsoka asked through the Force-link.

'I do not believe he is,' she replied, 'but I would be prepared if the matter should arrive.'

* * *

_Later..._

Some time passed and soon the orange sky was replaced by the dark stary night. The group had made good progress as they reached one of the giant trees Optimus had first seen in this world. As they drew closer to the tree, Optimus suddenly stopped.

"It is best if we go around the tree," advised Optimus turning to the group, "Pods can fall at any time."

As if to prove his point, a pod fell right behind Optimus, startling the group.

"No kidding," noted Ahsoka as the group, "No wonder no one lives here. It's a death trap! You'd have to be crazy to want to dodge these on a regular basis."

No one commented on what Ahsoka said moved around the tree, keeping away from the canopy until they were on the other side. Once there, the group saw trails on the group.

"The Lurmen use the pods from trees such as this one as makeshift homes. Taking whatever pod that falls to the ground and using them as shelter," explained Optimus, pointing in the direction of the trails, "There you will find Wag Too, the healer of the Lurmen village who took care of myself by ensuring I did not suffer a concussion during my emergency landing. He will help your friend back to health."

"Let's move!" announced Aayla.

"Be warned, Mastiffs are known to inhabit this area. They are the dominant predators of this world and are extremely dangerous," cautioned Optimus, "Be on your guard."

"Will do," nodded Bly as he turned to his men, "You heard him, keep your weapons at the ready!"

"Yes, Sir!" acknowledged the three clones before the group took off running, Optimus leading them.

'Do you sense it Padawan,' asked Aayla to Ahsoka through their Force-Link.

'Yes,' replied the Torgruta, 'There's something different about Optimus. Like the force is strong around him, but it doesn't appear as though he is able to use it at all.' Ahsoka paused for a moment before continuing, 'Master do you think-?'

'I won't jump to conclusions just yet, but I won't put them aside either,' answered the Jedi Master, 'Whatever the case may be, we'll bring him back to Coruscant.'

'And if he doesn't want to leave?'

'We'll think about that later.'

_'So these are members of the Jedi order?'_ though Optimus to himself, though he made sure to be careful about he may reveal through his thoughts. There is still much he doesn't know of the Jedi and for all he knew, they could read minds.

Optimus was brought back to reality when he heard what sounded like a bird call break through the night air. Optimus and the group immediately stopped in a small clearing, the clones aiming their blasters at the tall grass while Optimus adopted a combat stance. The two females had their hands on their lightsabers, but they did not activate them yet. All of them listened closely as rapid rustling approached them.

"Be prepared," called Optimus in a loud voice, his mask snapping shut, "They are coming."

On cue three mastiff launched themselves at the group, going in for the kill.

"On your left!" Lucky yelled, aiming his gun at the creature. However, before the creature got even close, a red and blue blur rammed right into the beast from the side, sending it sliding back. The Clone saw that it was Optimus who was responsible. Spinning around, Optimus activated his bracers, transforming into gauntlets then into his signature silver ion cannons.

He took aim at the ground between the Mastiffs and the others and fired several powerful bolts of energy at the ground. The powerful hand cannons cracked like thunder and the bolts dug extremely large holes in the ground, stopping the two Mastiffs in their tracks. The creatures squawked in surprise before they turned to Optimus.

With a new target, both beasts charged at Prime. Optimus narrowed his eyes and waited until the last moment to leap over them, performing a forward summersault in the air before landing back down behind the Mastiffs. Spinning around to face the beasts, Optimus charged, transformings his cannons into gauntlets and leaped at the predators.

He tackled one of the beasts, gripping its hide and hurling it into the other, knocking them both down. The first Mastiff, the one Optimus intercepted roared angrily and charged at him again. Optimus stood his ground like he did before with the other two Mastiffs he fought earlier and got the beast's mouth in his hands. Optimus was slowly pushed back before he came to a stop. Like before, lifted the beast's head up into the air and slammed it down. The animal squawked in pain before shrieking as it was lifted into the air.

"Holy...," swore Cameron as he watched Optimus lift the Mastiff over his head and hurled it at the other two, knocking all three to the ground. Once the beasts were away from the group, Optimus reverted his gauntlets back into his cannons and started shooting the ground in front of them.

Soon, the Mastiffs took off away from the group, Optimus firing a few more shots before halting, shifting his weapons back into the bracer form. With the threat gone, he turned to the group, which was all staring at him in surprise and shock.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Optimus, unaware if there was an issue or problem he had caused.

"No, it's just that-," began Aayla before she was interrupted by Ahsoka.

"You're strong," stated the Padawan, a still surprised look on her face.

"And then some," added Flash.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Bly.

"A story for another time, my friend," replied Optimus as he masked retracted, "We still need to get to the Lurmen village.

"He is right," agreed Aayla, "We must move on. There may be more of them."

"Let us press on then," ushered Optimus as he leads the group once more. All the while, unaware of the many questions circulating within Aayla's mind. The first question being: _who are you, Optimus Prime?_

* * *

A few hours later, the group of seven reached the village. The sun had risen by the time they reached the hill to the side of the village.

"Pod Central," Ahsoka said with a grin, "We made it."

The seven slid down the hill and headed towards the village.

"Thank you for your guidance, Optimus," thanked Aayla as she walked next to Optimus.

"There is no need, General Secura," assured Optimus, looking to the Jedi Master to his left, "I only did what I could to help."

"No, I should thank you," she insisted, "If you hadn't been there when the Mastiffs attacked, some of my men could have lost their lives."

"Let us be thankful that did not happen," replied the Prime as the group approached the edge of the village when he suddenly stopped the group.

"It is best you remain here for the moment," advised the Autobot Leader, "They villagers may be more receptive if I introduce you myself."

"Very well," agreed Aayla as she watched Optimus enter the village, who was instantly greeted by Wag Too and one of his friends, Tub.

"I see you were successful, Optimus," noted the healer with a smirk.

"I was indeed, Wag Too," replied Optimus, "But I must speak with your father. There is a situation on their behalf."

Turning to the group, he waved them over, letting the group know it was alright to enter. Like his own reception, the villagers looked on at the outsiders with looks of curiosity, as well as some fear and distrust.

"Hello," spoke up Ahsoka, trying to appear more friendly, but there wasn't much result.

"Who have you brought to my village, Prime," addressed Tee Watt Kaa to Optimus.

"Chief Tee Watt Kaa, these are outsiders like myself," answered Optimus, gesturing to the group, "They crashed onto this world like myself and in need of your assistance."

Tee Watt Kaa eyed the strangers suspiciously and decided to get to the point. "What have you come here for?"

"We are peacekeepers," Aayla answered, "We are Jedi from the Galactic Republic."

The elder's eyes narrowed and the word 'Jedi.'

The Jedi Master went on, "Our ship crashed a few miles away, and one of us is very, badly injured."

"It is true," affirmed Optimus, "One of their own's condition could be life-threatening and is in need of medical attention."

"We need your help," implored Aayla, hoping to receive some form of aid.

"Violence only breeds violence!" the elder lectured, "Jedi are no peacekeepers."

"We are fighting for freedom!" Ahsoka shot back.

"And freedom requires fear and death?" he questioned, "We colonized this system to find solace from your wretched war. We came here to find peace. You must leave. You will only destroy what small amount of peace is left in the galaxy. You will only bring the destruction of us."

Aayla continued to plead her case, "Regardless of the Clone Wars and our part in them, we still need your help."

Tee Watt Kaa would not back down, "I'm afraid I must do what's best for my people. We cannot help you."

"But can you also ignore a plea for help?" interjected Optimus, stepping towards the elder, "While I may not know much of this war, I do know that it is not within you to turn away someone who is in need of help. Helping save one life is not the same as joining the war effort. Do not ignore the life one who is in need simply because they are involved in a conflict you do not agree with. That person has a life, and it deserves to be saved, just as much as another deserves to be saved if that person isn't involved in this war."

A long silence filled the air for a moment and safe to say, everyone was pretty surprised and shocked to hear the way Optimus spoke, especially Aayla. The way Optimus spoke was filled with incredible wisdom and ideology, something most Jedi strived for in their lives. And it seemed it worked as well.

"You are correct, Optimus," relented Tee Watt Kaa, "It goes against our way to turn away one who needs simply because we do not agree with what they are involved in. And it is for that reason I cannot ignore this plea for help. I will send my son, Wag Too, to help your friend. He is a healer, but only one Jedi may go with him. The other must stay as insurance. We wouldn't want a surprise attack on a village or the kidnapping of our only healer."

"Understood," nodded Optimus as he turned to Aayla and gave her a nod.

Aayla returned the nod, "Bly, Flash, and I will stay here. Padawan, go help your master with Cameron and Lucky."

The elder's eyes widened in horror, "No! The clones and their blasters cannot stay. They will go with the Youngling."

"I can handle it," Ahsoka responded arrogantly, "I don't need help."

"Ahsoka-!"

"Don't worry," she assured.

"Be mindful of your surroundings, Padawan," Aayla warned, "Those creatures are still out there."

"I will accompany them, should any Mastiff's appear," spoke up Optimus preparing to depart once more.

"You are to remain, Optimus," interjected the village chief, "While I trust you and your judgment, I require someone to keep an eye on the Jedi."

"Very well," relented the Prime.

"We won't be long," Ahsoka assured, running off. Soon, the other clones and Wag Too followed closely behind, rolling into a ball to speed across the ground. Once they were gone, Optimus turned to Kaa.

"Thank you for reconsidering, Chief Kaa," bowed Optimus respectfully.

"You were right, Optimus," replied the elder Lurmen, "I cannot ignore a plea for help to save a life even if that life is involved in a terrible war."

He then turned away and headed to the largest pod in the village, "Come with me. Both of you."

Optimus and Aayla both followed the Tee Watt Kaa to his home. Once inside, both guests sat down before the village leader as he handed them some tea.

"Here," he offered them the drinks, "It will restore your strength."

"Thank you," replied Aayla as she took her cup, while Optimus merely nodded.

"I hope you are aware that the Jedi did not initiate the Clone Wars," she continued, "Our only intention is to end it and restore peace to our galaxy."

Tee Watt Kaa shook his head in frustration, "What difference does it make who started the war and who only wants to end it? No side is free of fault. It takes two to fight."

"Isn't liberty worth fighting for?" she questioned.

"I have experienced war first hand, and liberty and freedom for all can be worth fighting for, but on how we fight for that goal can our actions define who we are," agreed Optimus, setting his drink down, "Using force to achieve our goals should never be considered as a first option. Looking for peace through alternate means and non-violent methods can allow one see look at a situation from a different perspective. War should not be the first choice to resolve a conflict, but that is not to say you should not defend yourself."

The elder nodded, "Perhaps, but is all of this worth killing for? Fighting for something doesn't mean you have to destroy everything in your path. Only when you lay down your arms and pursue a cause of nonviolence can you make this claim to me that the Jedi are peacekeepers."

"Perhaps, Tee Watt Kaa," spoke up Optimus, "but you must realize that there are those who would view this method as weak, ineffective, an opportunity to seize power and land. While you may wish to resolve conflict through peaceful methods, that cannot be said about another who would view this as a weakness. It is for that reason people fight, to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

Optimus stood up from his place in the Elder's home, "It should also be mentioned that it is easier to judge another's actions from afar than in the place of that individual."

With that, Optimus left the pod and made his way to the edge of the village. He stood on the hill he and the others first arrived to look down at the village, arms crossed as he was lost in thought. There was much he did not know of the Jedi, but from initial interaction, it seemed as though the Jedi were not as misled as he was told by the Primes, but that was only from his brief understanding of them. There was still much to learn of the Jedi order.

"You would make a fine Jedi, Optimus," commented Aayla as she came up beside Optimus.

"Perhaps, but I cannot wield the force as you do," answered the Prime as he turned to the Jedi Master.

"You speak as though you are one, however," she brought up, "You saw both sides of the debate and did what you could to stay neutral."

"It is not my place to judge the clone wars, due to my lack of knowledge, but I have fought in a war before and have seen first hand the cost of conflict," explained Optimus, "Not to mention, I have a limited understanding of the Jedi and the galaxy as a whole."

"Oh?" inquired Aayla.

"Believe me if you will but I have a very limited understanding of the galaxy due to the location of my home planet," explained Optimus, "You see, based on my understanding, my home resides in the area of space you might know as the unknown region."

"Why are you here then?" asked Aayla, "What brought you to the galaxy at large?

"You see, my homeworld was consumed in a terrible civil war that continues to this day. The war grew so terrible our home was left uninhabitable and barren," explained Optimus, closing his eyes, remembering the Exodus he and the remaining Autobots took aboard the Ark to escape their dying world, "The two warring factions, the Autobots and Decepticons, were forced to find refuge among the stars all while searching for ways to end the war their way. However, before my departure, I was told by the elders of my home that there lies a chance to restore my planet out in the galaxy. I know not what it is or if I will ever find, but I must believe that I can for the sake of all my kind."

"That is very noble, Optimus," noted Aayla before spotted the symbol on his shoulder, "I assume that is the symbol of your faction?"

"It is," confirmed Prime, as he glanced at his shoulder, "The Autobots."

"And while I may fight for one side," he explained, "I do this in the name of all my kind. I do not know what I will find in the galaxy at large or if I will even find what I am searching for, but I must hold out hope that there is a way to restore our home."

A few more minutes and the two then spotted Ahsoka, Wag Too, Bly and the other clone return. Along with them came an additional two, one that wore similar armor to the clones and the other was being carried on a stretcher. One appeared to be a clone and the other wore similar clothing to the Jedi.

"Come, it appears as though our friends have returned," spoke Optimus as he made his way down the hill, followed by Aayla to join the others.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**I know what I said comment section: I would post this on the 21st. Well, I got it done now and figured it would be better to get it out now rather than sit on it for almost a week.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Defenders of Peace

_**And chapter 3 of the story! I'm really happy that everyone says I nailed Optimus's personality, that was my biggest worry when starting this story. It is so difficult to properly portray someone like Optimus without him seeming off somewhat. Optimus is basically his own standard of character, the ultimate example of selflessness, wisdom, leadership, and bravery. I'm really glad I was able to get the way he speaks down correctly and his overall personality.**_

_**If anyone feels at any point I might be straying from portraying Optimus correctly, let me know as soon as possible. Optimus Prime is my hero! I want to do him proud. This means if anyone thinks I'm not portraying Optimus correctly, let me know as soon as possible and I will fix that as soon as I can.**_

_**Moving on.**_

_**Now, I want to put everyone's impatience to rest, Optimus will be joining the Clone Wars, but some things have to happen first. For instance, he has to meet with the Jedi Council and explain who he is to them and what he is searching for. So just be patient, Optimus is gonna meet with the Council first, leave a pretty big impression on them of who he is and what he stands for. I might even have him run into Chancellor Palpatine briefly and even meet Padme. Because after Optimus meets the Council, there's gonna be a biological emergency on Naboo.**_

_**I'll just leave it at that and let you readers figure out what that means.**_

_**One more thing; I have plans to include a few unique Decepticons into the story, like very notable characters such as Blackout, Barricade, and several of Soundwave's Mini-Cons: Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, and Buzzsaw. However, I also want to include Decepticon soldiers that go beyond the Vehicons and some Cybertronian weapons from the video games. Essentially, I'm thinking of including Decepticon soldier variants found in video games like the Prime Video Game, War For Cybertron, and Fall Of Cybertron; basically Decepticon Leapers (FOC), Brutes (WFC), Gunners (WFC), Snipers (TP: VG), and so on. The same goes for the weapons; basically, weapons like the Ion Displacer (WFC), EMP Shotgun (WFC), Nucleon Charge Rifle (FOC), Riot Cannon (FOC), Path Blaster (FOC), etc. I figured it would be best to run my idea through you guys first and hear what you have to say about my idea. The Cybertronian race is going to have a massive impact in the Clone Wars, and not just beyond Optimus fighting for the Republic and restoring the Jedi.**_

_**Alright, and onto the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hasbro owns Transformers and the name we all hate, *cough* Disney *cough* *cough, owns Star Wars.**_

* * *

_**Transformers Prime: The Clone Wars**_

_**Chapter 3: Defenders of Peace**_

_Maridun, Lurmen Village_

It had been three days since the Jedi, Clones, and Optimus had arrived at the Lurmen Village and the Prime had learned a bit more about specific individuals, like the one that was in need of medical attention: Anakin Skywalker. As it turned it, Skywalker was Ahsoka Tano's master, in the teacher sense, a Jedi Knight whereas Aayla Secura was a Jedi Master. The Knight was in command of the 501st Clone Legion while Aayla commanded the 327th Star Corps. The clone that helped transport Anakin to the village was his captain and second in command following Ahsoka, Captain Rex.

It was shortly after Anakin regained his strength did Optimus and he formally met and were now talking.

"So, you're the stranger that my Padawan and Master Secura have told me about," stated Anakin as he and Optimus sat next to each other, the latter had his helmet removed and placed next to him. Wag Too was also in the hut to watch over Anakin and make sure he is healing properly.

"Indeed," nodded Optimus, "My name is Optimus Prime. I believe you are Anakin Skywalker, the one who was injured that General Secura and Ms. Tano spoke of when we first encountered each other."

"I am," replied Anakin as he sat up, although he did so carefully since he was still healing, "and I want to thank you for helping us out and saving our men from those creatures."

"I only did what was right, Skywalker," returned Optimus.

"I take you're not from this planet, are you?" inquired the Jedi Knight.

"No, I hail from the planet of Cybertron," replied Optimus.

"I don't think I've heard of 'Cybertron'," said Anakin looking up in thought for a moment, "Is there another name for it?"

"There is not and I do not believe you would have heard of my planet due to its location in the galaxy at large," explained the Prime.

"How do you mean?" probed Skywalker.

"To my understanding, my home planet resides in the sector of the galaxy you and others refer to as 'The Unknown Region,'" answered the Autobot leader.

"Really?" stated the Jedi Knight, intrigued, "What are you doing out here?"

"I am searching for answers and a way to restore my home," answered Optimus carefully.

"'Restore your home?'" Anakin repeated in confusion as he and Optimus were then joined by Aayla and his Padawan who entered the hut, "Why? What happened to your home planet?"

"A Civil War had erupted on my home," answered Optimus, "Two factions rose, the Autobots and Decepticons."

"Optimus belongs to the Autobot faction," spoke up Aayla, gesturing to the symbol on Prime's shoulders.

"What caused the war?" asked Ahsoka.

"On my home planet, our government was based on that of a Caste System," answered the Autobot leader.

"What's that?" the Padawan asked again.

"A Caste System is a class structure based on which class you were born into," explained Anakin bitterly, his expression turning slightly, "What it means is if your parents are poor, you would also be poor."

"And if you were born into wealth, you would also be wealthy," finished Optimus, "But I'm afraid the situation was far more dire than you believe."

"How do you mean?" asked Anakin.

"For you see, the Caste System was not only based on one's status or class; the High Council was incredibly corrupt and used the System for their own gain," explained Optimus, "Those that were born in the Low Castes; industrial workers, miners, general laborers, were treated as though they were slaves and if one could not perform his or her duty, they were discarded and replaced by one who could."

Ahsoka gasped in shock, even Aayla seemed surprised by the description of government on Prime's home. Anakin frowned as he clenched his right hand tightly.

"I was among those who were fortunate enough to be born into the Middle Caste," continued Optimus, "But even then, one could feel the corruption of the High Council across Cybertron."

"I can't believe a civilization as advanced as yours could be so bad," said Ahsoka, shocked by what she heard.

"Even the most advanced of Civilizations can be cruel Ahsoka; if their only desire is to cater to their own benefit," replied the Prime sadly, "One could exist forever and still be viewed as cruel and unjust if their interests result in the suffering of others."

"How did the war start?" asked Aayla, "I understand the reasoning behind the war, but what caused it to start itself?"

Just as Optimus was about to answer her question, Bly and Flash approached them.

"General," addressed Bly, his tone grave.

"Yes, Commander?" replied Anakin.

"We've got a Separatist ship incoming."

"Ally or Enemy?" asked Optimus, turning to Aayla.

"Enemy," answered the Jedi Master her expression turning grim.

"This is neutral space," Wag Too pointed out, concerned.

"It won't be neutral for long," Anakin pointed out, "not if the Separatists have their way. Help me up!"

He tried to get up on his own but only managed to succeed in hurting himself.

"Don't struggle," the healer advised, "I'm sorry, but you're still too injured to move."

Standing up, Optimus looked outside the hut to see a large ship landing in the distance. It had a wide wingspan with four wings, divided by an opening between the forward and back wings. The bottom of the ship had a large bay. The ship also appeared to be colored blue and dirty white.

"What menace have you brought to our village now, Jedi?" he questioned, furious.

"Father, you can't blame them!" Wag Too defended.

"He's right," Ahsoka added, "The Separatists don't even know we're here."

"And they can't know," Aayla said with urgency. "We've got to hide."

"Your presence here endangers us," Elder Kaa wasn't through, however, "You must leave before your enemies find you."

Ahsoka widened her eyes in horror, "But you'll need our help."

"Ahsoka," spoke up Optimus, "Despite my limited knowledge of the Separatists, it is likely that even the mere prospect of either the Republic or Jedi being present will provide them with the excuse to attack the village. It is for that reason we must leave and spare the Lurmen from this war."

"They can't fight them alone!" protested the Torgruta, a determined expression on her face.

"We will not fight them at all," stated Chief Kaa, "We would rather die than kill others."

Optimus frowned at the statement from the Lurmen Elder, Ahsoka was the one to protest once more, "You're going to surrender?" She asked, growing more horrified by the second, "But, how can you-?"

"Ahsoka, stop!" Anakin interrupted, grunting in pain, "If the Lurmen want to remain neutral, we won't force them into war."

"See to it that they leave," Elder Kaa commanded his son, "I must see what our new visitors want."

The Lurmen Chief then turned to Optimus, "For your safety, as well as our own, I suggest you go with them, Optimus."

"I understand, Chief Tee Watt Kaa," said Optimus. The Elder nodded and was about to limp away, but the Prime stopped him, "However, may I say something about your decision to refuse to fight?"

"And what do you have to say, Prime?" asked the Lurmen.

"While you may have no desire to fight the Separatists, so far as to even allow yourself to be killed by them, can you also say that for your people?" asked Optimus, making Tee Watt Kaa furrows his brow in confusion, "Can you say that you are willing to allow those of whom you have lived with, led to this world and colonized, to die as well? Can you say you have no issue with the prospect of your own also dying when you have an opportunity to save their lives?"

"This isn't a debate, Prime," stated Tee Watt Kaa, harshly, "We do not desire any part in this war and we will not fight in it."

"Protecting one's people from destruction and death is not the same as engaging in a war, Chief," said Optimus, "I hope you realize that someday, while you may not wish to fight in a war, does not mean the war will spare you from its ravages."

The elder frowned before limping away, all the while Optimus watched him leave before he let out a sigh and stood up and put his helmet on as he prepared to leave with the others. Wag Too was kind enough to stock Ahsoka's pack with food supplies for the journey back. Captain Rex and Commander Bly helped Anakin to his feet. He wrapped his arms around them so they could hold him up. Wag Too led them to a hiding spot in the village, deciding to watch the scene unravel.

Outside the village, Tee Watt Kaa took notice to the tall, skinny robots that were armed with blasters. They stood at attention awaiting orders as an obese creature with a frog-like face walked down the ramp. Flanking him were two, gray, man-sized robots that were armed with wrist blasters.

All of these people had one thing in common: they were not to be trifled with.

"I am General Lok Durd of the Separatist Alliance," the creature introduced.

"I am Tee Watt Kaa," the leader replied, trying to stay polite, "leader of this colony. What do you-?"

"You are now under the protection of the Separatist Alliance," Lok Durd interrupted, "I... congratulate you on your good fortune."

Being rubbed the wrong way, Elder Kaa tried to send these intruders on their way, "Thank you, but we enjoyed good fortune well before your arrival."

Not paying attention, the Separatist led a squad of the tan robots towards the village with the elder in tow.

"We are a peaceful people, General," the Lurmen stated, "I do not condone your presence here."

"Then stand aside," he ordered. "I would like to inspect _my_ new colony," He turned to the droids, "Ransack this dung heap!"

The droids marched into the village, ignoring the screams of fear from the colonists. They fired warning shots to anyone who got too close as they proceeded to knock over baskets of food and tear down a few of their huts. No Lurmen dared to attack, giving the droids the opportunity to complete their "inspection."

Wag Too was beside himself, "Why are they tearing apart our homes? We've done nothing to them!"

"Just because one does not take a stand against a powerful force does not mean that force won't take advantage of one's refusal to fight," stated Optimus, eyes narrowed, recalling how this behavior was incredibly similar to how the Decepticon army would have done things.

"Can't we do anything?" demanded Ahsoka, who was not at all okay with just sitting here and doing nothing while the village was torn apart.

Aayla shook her head, "No! If we are discovered, all of the Lurmen will be slaughtered."

"We'll be okay if we can make it to the tall grasses," Anakin assured.

Quickly, but calmly, the outsiders dashed into the grasses, hiding from the view of the Separatist army. They continued to travel inward until they were well enough away from the village. Once the "inspection" was complete, the squad formed back up as Lok Durd approached them.

"There is no evidence of any weapons or Republic contraband, General," the droid reported.

The Separatist grinned. "In the future, we may conduct more periodic searches like this one in order to maintain security."

"Because we are such an obvious threat to you," Elder Kaa retorted, sarcastic, "we will offer no resistance."

"Your species is smarter than you appear," Lok Durd replied.

With a wave of his hand, he motioned the droids to leave the village and force the Lurmen to pick up the pieces.

"Father, are you okay?" Wag Too questioned once they were gone.

Elder Kaa nodded but said nothing.

"At least the Jedi escaped," the healer noted.

"Yes, but they nearly brought harm to our entire village," he shot back.

Wag Too decided to speak his mind, "But now, thanks to you, we're 'safe' to grovel before every petty tyrant who enters _our_ system!"

"You would mock our very way of life!?" Tee Watt Kaa exclaimed, facing his son. "I have just ensured we will have peace."

"Yes, but for the moment, and at what price!?" demanded Wag Too, "Are you not concerned about the Jedi at all?"

The Lurmen stopped working and listened in on this heated argument.

"I have no quarrel with the Jedi," Elder Kaa retorted, "but we cannot help them without being drawn into _their_ war!"

Wag Too was silent for a moment as he watched his father leave to head back to his own hut. The healer sighed in annoyance, knowing that his father was as stubborn as ever. However, there were other ways. His friend, Tub, approached Wag Too with a concerned look on his face.

"I think Optimus may be right," said Wag Too, "We may be pulled into the war even if we have no desire to."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Tub.

"I need you to track the Jedi and Optimus," he asked, "Follow them and make sure they get off-world."

Tub nodded as he took off after the group, with him was a small creature that flew beside the Lurmen as he disappeared into the grass.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Once the group had reached a safe distance, they sat down to rest and compare notes.

"You know, I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight," Bly wondered.

Rex scoffed, "No pride, I guess."

"It's not like they can fight back," said Flash as he inspected his DC-15s, "I didn't see any weapons just lying around."

"Sure but doesn't mean they can't at least defend themselves," added Cameron.

"I call it no courage," said Ahsoka, putting in her own opinion.

"Sometimes, it takes courage to stick to one's beliefs, young Padawan," Aayla lectured, "As any Jedi well knows."

"Agreed," said Optimus as well, "When in the face of adversity, remaining true to one's core beliefs and ways can take great courage and will, even if those beliefs are misguided."

"Regardless," Anakin interrupted, "we need to find a ship." A grin appeared on his face. "And I think the only one here belongs to the Separatists."

Optimus nodded, however, he suddenly got the notion they were being watched. Subtly, he just barely glanced over his shoulder to look into the tall grass. Seeing if his gut feeling was correct.

Anakin droned on about his reckless plane, "We know they have a landing craft. They might have a shuttle."

"Sir, you talking about stealing from one of the clankers?" Rex asked, "Count me in!"

"Same goes for us, Sir," said Flash as he and his brothers held up their blasters.

"We need to find them first," advised Aayla, however, without any warning, Optimus spun around, his left bracer transforming into an ion blaster and fired right into the brush, startling everyone around him.

"Woah! What the heck was that for?!" asked Ahsoka as Optimus approached the area where he fired.

"It is as I suspected," said Optimus as he stooped down and picked something up, "We were being watched from afar."

Turning around, he held up a droid of some kind. It had two small antennas on top of its head, four legs, and a bulbous body, or what was left of it. The entire body had been ripped open by the blue energy bolt from Prime's ion blaster. A mess of wires, circuits, and metal hung out as Optimus held the droid in his right hand.

"A probe droid," identified Anakin, "If you didn't take it out, it would have transmitted our location to the Separatists."

"How did you know it was there?" asked Cameron.

"I have long since served in the war for Cybertron, my friend," replied Optimus as he transformed his blaster back into bracer form, "My instincts are finely tuned to know when I am being watched from afar or when someone approaches from behind."

"That's how you knew I was coming up behind you," realized Flash, earning a nod from Optimus.

"You got some sharp senses, Optimus," complimented Rex.

"Where do you think it would have headed?" Ahsoka asked.

"Give the direction it was facing when I destroyed it, it is possible the droid headed north, towards our location," rationalized Optimus, as he dropped the remains of the droid, "but that is mere speculation."

"Well, it's a start," shrugged Anakin.

"Agreed," nodded Aayla, as she looked south and saw several trees in the distance, "There might be a chance we can see the Separatist base from the top of those trees."

"Well then," concluded Bly as he and the other Clones stood, "Let's get moving."

The group trudged onward with Anakin lagging behind. They tried to help him, but he was too stubborn to accept their help. Eventually, they came across the trees they encountered a few nights ago.

"Remember, pods can fall at any time," cautioned Optimus as the group, minus Anakin who had fallen behind arrived at the base of the tree, "Be cautious."

"Have faith, Optimus," assured Aayla, "We will be fine."

"Understood," nodded the Prime.

"Excuse me, Optimus," spoke up Bly, "Mind if I ask how you're going to get up?"

"With these," replied the Autobot leader as he held up his bracers, which transformed into their gauntlet form.

"Not sure those are gonna-," began the Clone Commander before he was cut off when Optimus suddenly converted the gauntlets into his swords. Approaching the tree, he shortened the length of the blades and began to scale the tree by stabbing the tips of the blades into the tree trunk. The clones and Jedi watched as Optimus rapidly scaled up the large plant.

"Showoff," muttered Cameron as Optimus soon reached the top. The clones soon followed, firing some grappling lines up, piercing one of the larger branches and were pulled rapidly. The Jedi soon followed, easily leaping to the branch where Optimus stood.

"Impressive," complimented Optimus as he reverted his blades back into his bracers. Once on the same tree branch, the Clones, Jedi, and Autobot looked out across the area, having a clear view of the surrounding landscape, and the Separatist base to the south.

Ahsoka borrowed Rex's binoculars and took get a better look at the base. From its appearance, the Separatists had established a small metal garrison, with high walls surrounding the landing craft and plenty of droids swarming the area.

"We have found the Separatist base," said Optimus to Anakin just as he made it up to the same tree branch.

"That's good to know," replied Anakin as he approached the group.

"And I hope you're feeling better, Master," added Ahsoka, "Because you might want a look for yourself."

Anakin took the binoculars before replying, arrogantly, "I'm getting stronger all the time, Snips," He smile instantly vanished once he took in the sights, "But, I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

He continued to look until he found what they needed to find, "That shuttle's our ticket off this rock."

"It's not gonna be easy, sir," Bly warned, "There doesn't seem to be any flaws in their security line."

"We shall deal with that when the time comes," stated Optimus as he frowned, seeing movement in the distance, "There appears to be movement within the base."

"He's right," confirmed Anakin as he frowned when spotted something of interest, "Apparently, the Separatists have a new toy."

He then turned to Bly, "See if you can get a closer look."

"Yes, sir," Bly replied.

"I'll go with you, Commander," Rex offered.

"Same goes for me, sir," added Lucky as he also prepared himself. With the Clones investigating the weapon, Optimus turned to Anakin.

"Do you have a plan for commandeering that shuttle?" asked the Prime.

"I'll think of something," replied Anakin.

"We must be vigilant," warned Optimus as he borrowed the binoculars from the Anakin and saw that several squads of droids had gathered outside in front of the weapon Skywalker identified. The appeared to be a tank of some kind with an enormous yellow cannon placed on the top and was flanked by two other tanks that appeared to be similar to the new weapon, "I fear I may know what the Separatists intend to do with that device."

"What do you mean?" asked Ahsoka, turning to Optimus.

Suddenly, a missile fired into the air and landed near where the clones were scouting. The impact caused a wave of fire to come swooping down the terrain, destroying everything in its path. Rex and Lucky managed to grapple on to a branch, but Bly tripped over a log. Immediately, Aayla sliced a vine and swung down to retrieve the commander. Barely, she managed to save his life as they went back to the top of the tree.

Optimus just stared in disbelief at what he just witnessed.

"By the Allspark," breathed the Prime in shock.

"That's some toy," Ahsoka observed, horrified, "It took out every living thing."

"It is worse than that my friends," spoke Optimus as he looked through the binoculars once more and spotted to battle droids standing in the blast radius of the weapons shell, completely unharmed, "This was merely a test, to see if the weapon would harm those droids."

He then lowered the binoculars and turned to the Jedi and Clones, "The Separatist army wished to test this weapon to see its viability in combat. Since it has successfully achieved part of its goal, by not harming the droid forces, the second phase of the test is to use it on living creatures."

"The Lurmen," realized Anakin, a snarl appearing on his face.

"Indeed," nodded Optimus as he handed the binoculars to Ahsoka to place in her pack.

"Those villagers won't stand a chance," stated Aayla grimly.

"Unless we stop the Separatists," said the Prime with determination.

"Agreed," spoke up Anakin, "First, we'll take out the droid's communications station, then after we get a shuttle, we'll go back and help the Lurmen."

"But, Tee Watt Kaa said he doesn't need our help," reminded Ahsoka, recalling what the Lurmen chief said to them before they left.

"It is one thing to bring innocents into a war, but another to leave them to their own destruction," stated Optimus with conviction, "We must help the Lurmen, even if the chief disagrees. To do nothing in this situation if we are able to help save innocent lives, would make us just as responsible for their deaths."

"Optimus is right," agreed Anakinn, "There's a difference between pulling innocents into war and leaving them to extinction."

With the matter settled, and all in agreement that they had to help the Lurmen from extinction, the Jedi, Clones, and Autobot got ready to storm the Separatist Garrison under the cover of night. Unknown to them, they weren't the only spectators to the mass destruction.

To the far side of the blast zone, in another tree, Tub stared open-mouthed at the horrific display from the Separatists. They had a weapon that could destroy every organism and were currently heading to their village. Since he was good at reading lips, he knew that the Jedi were coming back to help them, but first he had to warn his village.

"Tell Wag Too the Separatists are returning," he told the carrier butterfly.

Quickly, the bug flew off, hoping to get to the village before the Separatists did.

* * *

_Later..._

Soon, night had fallen and the group began their plan to infiltrate the garrison. They made sure to avoid the searchlights that were being shined down from the tops of the wall. Aayla, Ahsoka, and Lucky were the first ones to make for the base perimeter. This left Optimus, Anakin, Rex, Bly, Cameron, and Flash to make their own dashes to the wall, however, a small squad of battle droids, about four in total, blocked their path.

Anakin took care of it by using the Force to move a small rock in front of the droids.

"Hey, what was that!?" the battle droid before it followed the moving rock straight into the bushes where it was decapitated by Anakin's lightsaber. While the three remaining droids moved in to investigate the commotion, the two females wall-jumped the garrison until they reached the top with Lucky using a grapple to scale up the side. Once the three droids were away from the searchlights, they were destroyed by the Autobot, Jedi, and remaining Clones.

On top of the wall, Aayla cut down more battle droids that were on top of the wall, with Lucky ripping the head off one droid and then doing the same to another. While they did this, Ahsoka, after slicing two battle droids, opened the door to let Optimus and the others into the base.

After entering the base, the six men hid behind some crates to allow a patrol to pass by.

"Ready?" asked Anakin earning a nod from his men and Optimus, "Good, let's go."

The group then headed for the Communications center where they took out the three droids stationed there. Once they were destroyed, the group headed further into the garrison base until they found the shuttle. It was a decent-sized vehicle, with a large fin towards the stern and rested on four very thin legs.

"I assume this is the shuttle?" asked Optimus quietly.

"Yep, come on, we've got to go," ushered Anakin, however, he paused when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Shield generators," Anakin identified the two devices that caught his interest, "It's our only chance against the Separatist's weapon."

"Agreed," Optimus concurred and grabbed one of the generators and headed with Anakin back to the ship. Once onboard, Optimus took his place behind Aayla and Ahsoka who were manning the pilot and co-pilot's seat respectively. With the shield generators onboard and a shuttle in their control, the headed back to the Lurmen village, they just hoped it was still there when they arrived.

* * *

_Maridun, Lurmen Village_

The sun had risen by the time Optimus, the Jedi, and Clones had returned to the Lurmen village. Thankfully, it was still standing when they did get back. Aayla landed the ship in the center of the village, given it had the most open space to allow the shuttle to land without being too close to any huts. Villagers looked on in concern as the shuttle landed, thinking it was the Separatist and they had returned.

But to there somewhat relief, it was actually the Jedi that had come back. The group quickly disembarked from the vehicle and made their way to the villagers. Most of them were glad to see the Jedi, Clones, and Optimus again. The same could not be said in the case of Tee Watt Kaa.

"Everyone, please!" Aayla called out. "Please, listen! The Separatists will be here in moments!"

"What are you doing here!?" the elder exclaimed, clearly outraged, "I thought I told you not to return!"

"I am afraid we did not have any choice, chief," spoke up Optimus, stepping towards the elder Lurmen, "It appears the Separatist do not care whether or not you are involved in this conflict and heading this way now. We must evacuate before the enemy arrives."

"We will _not_ abandon our homes!" snapped Kaa stubbornly.

"But they've got a new weapon," Ahsoka protested, "It will burn this place to crisp and kill each and every one of you. Is this what all of you really want!?"

"If it is our destiny to be destroyed in _your_ war-!" He emphasized the word 'your,' "-so be it!"

"Do you value your tradition more than the wellbeing of your people, Tee Watt Kaa?" demanded Optimus, his powerful voice echoing through the village as he looked down at the Lurmen, "Do you believe your people will be spared by the Separatists if you do not resist?"

"This is not our fight or our war!" barked Tee Watt Kaa, "It's not even your own war! Why do you feel the need to involve yourself in this conflict when it has nothing to do with you?! If I'm not mistaken, you're already mixed up in one that destroyed your entire home planet and forced your people to scatter!"

"Father-!" gasped Wag Too, shocked that his father accused Optimus of already getting involved in a war that destroyed his home.

"Be quiet, Wag Too," snapped the Lurmen elder, "I overheard your conversation with my son, how your people entered a civil war that destroyed your home. Shouldn't you finish that war before you get involved in another? Or did you learn nothing when you lost your home, Prime?"

Optimus closed his eyes for a moment before answering, "I did learn something, Tee Watt Kaa. I learned that no war is worth losing your home over and that there are those just like yourself who want no part in it, but despite their desire to remain out of this conflict, they were dragged into it regardless. While you choose not to fight, that means nothing to our foes if destroying you aids their own agenda."

Prime narrowed his eyes into deadly slits, "I will not standby and allow innocents to die, knowing I could have done something to protect them."

"You are an excellent advocate of peace and pacifism, Tee Watt Kaa," stated the Autobot leader, "But to the Separatists that approach; you are a target for them to test their weapon upon, whether you are neutral or not."

Tee Watt Kaa, frowned at the statement from Prime.

"If you do not wish to fight, that is your own choice. But know that we will defend the people of this village, with or without your approval," concluded Optimus before he turned and headed towards the others. The village elder took a deep breath before letting it out. It seemed like Prime and the Jedi were going to defend them, no matter what they said.

"Impressive," complimented Anakin.

"Indeed," agreed Aayla, "you are very wise, Optimus."

"We have little time before the Separatists arrive," stated the Prime, getting right down to business.

"Agreed," she replied, "We must prepare the village for when the Separatist droids attack."

"Then let us begin," stated Optimus as he looked to the Jedi and Clone.

* * *

Outside of the village, the droid army was approaching the village while Lok Durd bragged about his soon-to-be accomplishments.

"When Count Dooku sees how successful my weapon is against civilian targets," he said, "I will no doubt be promoted to a more...substantial position."

If the commander droid could have rolled its eyes, it would've as it gazed through the binoculars. "Okay...right. Well, the villagers appear to have put some pods together in a barrier around the village."

"Pods!?" Lok Durd laughed as he gazed through the binoculars, "How quaint."

His smile instantly vanished when he spotted certain non-natives assisting with the building using telekinesis, "Jedi? What are they doing out here? Halt!"

The entire army stopped in their tracks. He could not risk getting close to those Jedi. He was going to let the Defoliator do the work for him. Why dirty his hands and waste Battle Droids when he has a weapon that can destroy them in one shot?

* * *

Back in the village, the Clones were at work reinforcing the wall with more pods while Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aayla used telekinesis to bring the others together. Optimus was handling his own pods on his own, pushing them across the ground with his incredible strength. With the pods in position, the shield generators were placed on opposite ends of the village to provide maximum coverage of the settlement. The plan was to use the shields only if the Separatists use the weapon.

Elder Kaa was rapidly losing patience, "Please, stop what you're doing! Stop building that wall! I did not ask you to defend us!"

"This battle is inevitable!" Anakin shot back, "You can stand by your beliefs, but let us stand by ours."

Realizing that he would not win this argument, the Lurmen went back to his hut not at all pleased. He fixed the Jedi a menacing glare before he vanished from sight.

Wag Too, however, had something to say, "Thank you for what you guys are trying to do! I'm sorry, but I cannot help. My father is very…strong-willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me, but we were raised under a very strict code. We must respect it even if we don't agree."

"They're holding position!" Rex announced, having taken the position as a lookout for the Droid Army.

"They're not going to charge us!" Anakin replied, "Not if they can hit us from long-range first, but if we can withstand that weapon, we'll draw them in."

"A sound strategy," stated Optimus before he turned to Clones Flash, Lucky, and Cameron, "You three must guard the shield generators should the Separatists breach the shield. If the shields fail, then there will be nothing to prevent them from using their weapon against the Lurmen."

"Understood sir!" replied Cameron as he, Lucky, and Flash, made their way to the shield generators.

"You lead well, Optimus," noted Aayla.

"We must remain focused, Aayla," reminded Prime as he turned to the Twi'lek Jedi. The Jedi nodded; praise would be for later, not when the enemy is on their doorstep. The Jedi took up their positions behind the wall of pods along with Rex and Bly. Optimus stood at the very front of the group, his mouth cover snapping shut as he transformed his bracers into gauntlets.

A moment of silence hung in the air until they heard the crack of a cannon in the distance. Rapidly rising over them, a shell was launched into the air, heading towards the village.

"Incoming!" Rex yelled.

"Power the shields!" Anakin commanded.

The Clones did as commanded and beams of energy shot into the air. The beams then broke apart into smaller beams. From the tips of the beams a giant, blue dome appeared above the village and quickly covered the whole area. Not a moment too soon, for the shell impacted with the ground just outside the village, the fires from it spreading quickly. The Lurmen held their breath as the flames spread across the ground and rapidly swept towards the village. The flames then stopped just at the edge of the shield, however, one could hear the shield groan and rumble as it fought against the intense heat.

After a few tense moments, the fires soon died down and the shield remained standing.

"Now, they'll have to get their hands dirty and meet us face-to-face," stated Anakin confidently.

"However it is imperative that they do not destroy the shield, without it, the battle could be lost," warned Optimus, earning a grim nod.

"Understood," replied Skywalker, quickly sobering for the coming battle. The group then climbed over the pods to the other side and took notice of the battle droids and super battle droids charging towards them.

"That's a lot of clankers," Ahsoka noticed, uneasy.

"We've got to stop them before they get through the shield," Anakin said.

The six individuals stepped out of the shield and readied their weapons, the Clones drew their blasters, the Jedi their lightsabers, and Optimus transformed his bracers into his ion blasters. Once they were out, the droids opened fire.

The Jedi used their lightsabers to deflect and even reflect blaster bolts back at the droids, taking out a few as the machines charged. Optimus was currently firing both ion cannons at any droid that came his way. It was then the Jedi charged and Optimus followed, taking down any opposition. Ahsoka leaped into the air and landed directly in the middle of the squad. Throwing them off, she quickly slashed aside quite a few droids. Since Anakin was still injured, all he could do was deflect the shots and destroy whatever droid that was in his way. Aayla, however, superseded all of them. She twirled her lightsaber, so it could cover her from all sides. Even when she took out the droids, her lightsaber was still moving. She kicked a battle droid down before rushing into the fray with the others. The numbers of droids dwindled down from 40 to 20, to 5, to 1.

The final droid was blown to pieces from a shot thanks to Optimus and his blasters.

"That wasn't so tough," commented Ahsoka as she took note of all the droid pieces lying around.

"It is far from over, Ahsoka," reminded Optimus, his focus remaining what was in front of him.

"He's right," agreed Anakin, "That was just the first wave."

And sure enough, the next wave had arrived, only this time, there were more droids than the last wave.

Quickly, the battle started up again with the droids, who were twice in number than before, shooting at them. Naturally, the three Jedi cut down the middle with Optimus following them, blasting any droid that entered his sights, but the ones they didn't get headed towards the village. As the chances of death rose and the number of droids grew, the clones retreated into the shield.

"Aayla, Ahsoka!" shouted Optimus over the rapid noise of blaster fire, "Return to the village and assist the clones in defending the generators! The shield must not fall!"

"Understood!" replied Aayla as she turned to Ahsoka, "Let's go, Ahsoka!"

"Right behind you!" replied the Padawan as she and the Jedi Master made for the village to reinforce Rex, Bly, and the others, destroying any droids that were in there path.

"Anakin, while the others protect the village and the generators, you and I will target their weapon," continued Optimus, as he kept firing, "If we can destroy it, we will remove the primary threat to the Lurmen Village!"

"Just so you know, you technically can't give me or my men orders!" pointed out Anakin as he deflected blaster bolts and sliced any droids apart.

"This is not up for debate, Skywalker!" stated Optimus firmly, "Lives are on the line!"

"I hear ya!" replied Anakin before charging forward, "Let's go!"

With that, both Optimus and Anakin charged towards the Separatists and their weapon. During their charge, the two warriors were targeted by the Separatist tanks, the cannons firing powerful bolts at them which exploded on impact. It was when they were halfway to the tanks when Anakin suddenly collapsed and fell to his hands and knees. He groaned in pain as he clutches his stomach. Looking down, he saw his palm was covered in blood, letting him know one of his wounds had reopened.

"Anakin!" shouted Optimus as he transformed his blasters back into his bracers and rushed over to the Jedi, scooping him up into his and carried him to the tall grass to take cover for the moment.

"I have to get back into the fight," protested the Jedi Knight as he tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Prime.

"Your injury is too great," stated the Autobot, "Should you continue you run the risk of putting yourself in greater danger of being shot or blood loss. I will deal with the weapon."

"Not with a blaster you can't," countered Anakin as he tried to sit up again, but winced in pain once more.

"Then allow me of your weapon so that I may accomplish our goal," stated the Autobot as he reached for the lightsaber.

"Forget it, you're not using my lightsaber," said the Jedi, but it wasn't like he could stop Optimus as he already had the weapon in hand.

"I wasn't asking for permission," stated the Prime as he activated the Jedi weapon and charged forward.

Closing the distance, Optimus sliced two super battle droids apart and blocked a blaster bolt from a droid and quickly decapitated it before sprinting towards the tank. Rapidly closing the gap, Prime leaped into the vehicle and sliced the front of the barrel off before jumping onto the main body, dragging the lightsaber blade across it before jumping down and slicing the back section of the cannon off, destroying the weapon while making sure the shell did not go off.

It was then Prime saw the Separatist General trying to escape. Narrowing his eyes, he transformed his left bracer into his ion blaster and fired at the ground in front of the escaping leader. The Military leader froze in his tracks to see Optimus approaching him, his blaster lowered and lightsaber activate and humming.

"You are not part of the Jedi and neither are you a clone," noted the Lok Durd, trying to come up with a way to get out of the situation, "A mercenary perhaps? Did the Jedi hire you? If so, whatever they are paying you, I'm sure the Separatist Alliance will triple whatever it is-!"

The General immediately stopped talking when Optimus aimed his blaster right at him, the barrel lighting up as the weapon charged to full power.

"I am no mercenary and if I was, there is nothing you could offer me, other than your unconditional surrender," stated Optimus calmly as he continued to glare at Lok Durd, who only let out a whine of defeat.

* * *

With the weapon out of commission and the droids destroyed, Optimus and Anakin escorted Lok Durd back to the village at blaster point to ensure he didn't try to escape. It was during the walk back did Optimus discover the shield generators were destroyed by the droids and the shield had fallen. The Clones Cameron, Lucky, and Flash had sustained some injuries while trying to defend them.

However, what surprised Optimus was when he learned the Lurmen villagers had actually gone against their way and actually fought back against the droids, helping Aayla, Ahsoka, Rex, and Bly destroy them. While he was thankful villagers stood up for themselves, he was proud to see them take the courage to go against their way.

"That was extremely reckless," stated Anakin as he and Optimus entered the village.

"You would have done the same, and what's more what you did was more so than I," countered Optimus as his mouth cover retracted, "Charging towards them with the injuries you sustained was foolish, but noble and courageous."

Optimus then handed Anakin his lightsaber, "And I apologize for going against your wishes, taking your weapon without your permission; but given the situation, there was no time for debate, not with innocents in danger."

"True," relented Skywalker as he took his lightsaber back and casting a smirk to the Prime, "And if I'm being honest, I probably would have done the same if I was in your position."

"Understood," replied the Autobot as he handed off the Separatist and the engineer who fired the tank to be taken into custody aboard the shuttle by the clones. While onboard, the clones contacted the Republic, giving them their location and a brief report on what occurred beforehand.

"Thank you, Wag Too," Anakin said.

"I should thank you," the Lurmen replied, "Our village would have certainly been destroyed without your protection." He saw his father approaching. "Father, I was just offering the Jedi our thanks."

Reluctantly, Tee Watt Kaa responded with, "Perhaps we do owe you thanks, but I still wonder: at what cost?"

"In war, the cost of battle of defense can vary, Chief Kaa," said Optimus as he approached the Lurmen elder, "But know this, if the Separatists ever run seeking vengeance know that I will come to your aid and defend your people as we have to do, with all that I am."

The Jedi also nodded, letting the Lurmen know they would also return to aid if they ever needed it.

"Thank you, Optimus," replied Tee Watt Kaa, "And I would like to apologize for what I said to you before."

"Your words did not stem from malice my friend, but rather concern for your people's well being," assured Optimus, "There is no need for an apology."

"Perhaps but what I said was still out of line," countered Kaa.

"Though your words may be harsh, they are true, it is not wise to engage in another battle before finishing another," replied the Autobot leader, "But given the circumstances, when it comes to defending the innocent, that takes priority above all others."

The Lurmen elder nodded, seeing there were no hard feelings between them. It was then, in the sky where everyone could see, several enormous dagger-shaped ships entered the Atmosphere.

"Looks like support has finally arrived," noted Anakin.

"Indeed," agreed Aayla, before she glanced at Optimus from the corner of her eye and watched him remove his helmet and look up at the Venator Star Destroyers and watch as gunships flew down to the village. It was then her earlier question resurfaced in her mind.

_'Who are you, Optimus?'_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 4: Prime and the Council Part 1

_**And Chapter 4 of the story! I really appreciate the support for the story and I hope it becomes more popular in the future. There aren't that many Transformers stories like this that are very popular. I mean stories that have humanized Transformers as the main cast, but there are some really good ones like RWBY: Prime Huntsman and Highschool ConsxDevils written by SilverXScythe66. I really hope it grows over time and more and more people start reading the story, and this story becomes as popular as those. Speaking of those two stories, has anyone heard anything from Silver, like at all? I know that we no longer get email notifications for Private Messages but surely Silver would have noticed the Private Messaging Bar filled with tons of messages if he even checks FanFiction anymore? The last time I heard anything from him in a private message was that he was going through some rough times, he had lost someone he was pretty close to and he needed some time to come to terms with what happened.**_

_**I understand everyone needs time to grieve and sometimes people aren't always the same when they lose a loved one and I respect his decision to take as much time as he needed. But after a few years, I think keeping everyone waiting with no response to anything is a little unfair. So, one thought had entered my mind, but I am not sure about following through with it. Basically, I'm considering writing my own versions of Highschool ConsxDevils and RWBY: Prime Huntsman. It would follow the exact same events and storyline, in fact, I would basically copy and paste what he wrote and continue the stories from where Silver left off. I understand that I really don't have a right to those stories as they are Silver's creations, but they're some of my all-time favorite Transformers stories and I really would like to see where he would have gone with them if he didn't stop writing. So, basically what I'm saying is, I've considered picking up both stories where Silver left off, but I want to hear what some of you guys might say about it. Do you think I should or should I just leave them alone and hope Silver comes back someday?**_

_**Moving on and to answer some questions:**_

_**Guest-Questioner: I hear you and thanks for the advice. I'll make sure to make it clear that Optimus isn't anyone's friend in the sense of besties, but rather a role model, a mentor, father figure, etc.**_

_**CT7567Rules: I'm glad you like the bracers: I actually based those weapons off of the bracers SilverxScythe66 used in RWBY: Prime Huntsman. You will definitely see weapons like the Neutron Assualt Rifle, Scatter Blaster, both Scrapmakers, and many more.**_

_**Starlord Master: I have a few favorite Decepticons and I like them for different reasons. Here are a few of my favorite cons: Bayverse Blackout because of his looks and his character in the comics, it reminds me of Dreadwing from TFP; Barricade from WFC for his sarcasm and the way he sounds in the game, TFP Soundwave and I don't think I need to say why I like him, TFP Shockwave is just awesome, and TFP Megatron because he is the Megatron we all love and he has legit reasons for starting the war.**_

_**Also, I'm considering adjusting the rating for the story for some mature moments I'm considering including into the story. Please note, there won't be any explicit sexual moments, I'm not going to be doing that, however bits will be heavily implied. There may be some parts that will be pretty graphic and other parts will be geared more to adults in the story. This isn't concrete, but something to be aware of if the story progresses in that way.**_

_**Also, small question: what do you think would make a good cover image for this story? I'm asking because I'm considering having one made because Optimus Prime is my hero.**_

_**Okay, onto the story.**_

_***UPDATE at the end of the chapter***_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing: Hasbro owns Transformers and Disney owns Star Wars, who so far has only done one right thing and brought us Season 7 of The Clone Wars. They never should have bought Lucasfilms.**_

* * *

_**Transformers Prime: The Clone Wars**_

_**Chapter 4: Prime and the Council Part 1**_

_Maridun Upper Atmosphere, Venator-class Star Destroyer _"Resolute"

At the immediate moment, Optimus was currently flying up to one of the massive ships that had entered Maridun's atmosphere in a gunship, the _Resolute_, Anakin Skywalker's Flagship. The other two ships were named the _Redeemer_ and the _Defender_. He was told by Captain Rex the ship they were currently aboard was called a L.A.A.T. gunship, which was an acronym for the Low Altitude Assault Transport. Apparently, the transport could carry about thirty troops into battle, not counting the pilot and copilot that also acted as a gunner. While it seemed somewhat dangerous, having so many transported aboard such a small ship, the number of weapons this vehicle came equipped with more than made up for that fact.

Presently, the Prime was holding onto a handle above his head with his helmet tucked under his left arm. With him were the Jedi and Clone Troopers that crash-landed with them. Lok Du

"I can't thank you enough for your help, Optimus Prime," thanked Aayla Secura once more as they neared the massive Cruiser.

"Think nothing of it, General Secura," replied Optimus with an even tone, "I know that in a similar situation, you and the others would have done the same for me."

Aayla nodded as they heard the LAAT's engine begin to power down. A sudden jerk was felt, letting them know the transport had landed inside the Venator. The side doors slid open and they saw two individuals waiting for them. One of them appeared to be a high ranking officer of some kind. This individual was wearing dark green clothing, with green pants tucked into knee-high black boots. He also wore black gloves. He appeared to be aging slightly with his brown hair having small streaks of grey in it. He also had a mustache of the same hair color, blue eyes, and caucasian skin tone.

"General Skywalker, General Secura," greeted the man.

"Admiral Yularen," greeted Anakin as he stepped forward, still holding his stomach due one of his wounds opening up again during the battle, "Glad to see you found us in one piece."

"Indeed General," replied the Admiral, "And it appears you are in slightly better health."

"Better," admitted the Jedi Knight before wincing slightly, "But not great."

"Of course," nodded Yularen as he gestured to the individual that was next to him, it appeared to be a droid of some kind, with pale green paint and white photoreceptor eyes, "I suspected as much when we spotted the remains of your ship. It is for that reason I suggest you all get to medical to have a proper evaluation for any injuries."

"Won't hear any objection from me," replied Anakin as the droid approached and gently assisted him to medical, however, he stopped for a moment to look back at his men, "Rex, Bly; make sure you and the others get patched up if you need it and get some rest: you men earned it."

"Understood, General," replied the Clone Captain as he and the other Clones went off to the retire to their bunks. As the Clones left the gunship, it was then the Admiral noticed Optimus standing just behind Aayla Secura and to her left.

"You must be the one that Captain Rex mentioned in his report," noted the Admiral, "Optimus Prime, I believe."

"Yes, I am Optimus Prime," answered the Autobot Leader as he stepped towards Yularen and extended his hand to the Admiral, "It is good to meet you."

"Likewise, Optimus," replied the Admiral as he took the hand to shake it, "I am Admiral Wullf Yularen of the Republic Navy. In preparation for your arrival, I have set aside some accommodations for you."

"Thank you, Admiral," the Prime thanked him.

"I can show you around the ship if you want a little tour before going to your room?" offered Ahsoka, stepping up, "I figured it would be a good idea to get to know the place if you're going to be here."

"I agree with Ahsoka," said Aayla stepping towards, "It's best you familiarize yourself with the ship and its basic functions."

"Very well," answered Optimus before turning to Ahsoka, "Lead the way, Ms. Tano."

"You know you don't have to be so uptight with me," pointed out the Togruta as she led Optimus away to start the tour, "Ahsoka is just fine."

"I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable," apologized the Prime.

"No, no it's okay!" placated the Jedi Padawan, "It's just I'm not used to being called that."

"Understood, but still I am sorry if I caused you any distress," spoke Optimus.

"It's fine," smiled the Togruta, "Come on, I'll show you around before we head to your quarters."

Watching the Padawan and stranger leave before disappearing down one of the many corridors of the ship, Yularen turned to Aayla.

"General, I have the Jedi Council on the line, requesting a report of your time on the planet," reported the Admiral.

"Understood," nodded Aayla, "Tell them I will be a moment, I just need time to clean myself up."

"I will inform them that you will be able to speak with them in a moment," responded the Admiral, "I'll also have a trooper lead you to your quarters."

"Thank you, Admiral," Aayla thanked him, earning a nod from Yularen before he left to go back to the command deck of the Venator. A trooper then approached her.

"This way, General," requested the Clone Trooper before leading Aayla to her own quarters to freshen up, before her meeting with the Council. She knew she had so much to inform them of. Most of which, involving Optimus Prime.

Turning around one of the corners, questions swept through her mind about Optimus Prime and what she learned from observing him and interacting with him. For starters, she could immediately tell he was a very talented leader and took command so fast, despite only just meeting. It was odd, considering that Clones wouldn't follow the orders of any random individual, but after interacting with Optimus, they seemed willing to listen to what he has to say, trusting his judgment and decisions.

During the battle with the Separatist droids, Optimus led the charge against the droids. Despite the massive firefight, Aayla could see that Prime knew exactly how to position himself in the battle. Granted, he did say he served in a war and in this _Autobot_ faction, but as what exactly? The Jedi Master's first thought was to believe he was some high ranking officer in this war, but it seemed more than that; like he was more than just a leader in his people's civil war.

"You are an interesting one, Optimus," said Aayla to herself as she and the clone arrived at her temporary quarters.

"I'm sorry, General?" asked the trooper, confused if she was speaking to him or not.

"It is nothing, trooper," she assured him as the door slid open, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem, General," replied the trooper before leaving to fulfill some other duties. Once the trooper left, Aayla turned to her temporary room aboard the Venator and she stepped in.

The quarters were much nicer than that of what the Troopers would be placed in, having her own bed, desk, a computer connected to the holonet, and her own private bathroom. Her first action was to place her lightsaber down on the desk and head to the bathroom, first removing the bands from her lekku and placing it on her bed before entering the bathroom. Taking hold of her top with both hands, she slipped the tank top with one left sleeve off as the door shut behind her.

* * *

_Temporary Quarters, Venator-class Star Destroyer _"Resolute"

"And that's everything about the ship," said Ahsoka as she finished her tour of the Venator for Optimus. The tour had gone pretty well and Prime had learned quite a lot about the ship. For one, this type of ship is referred to as a Venator-Class Star Destroyer. He also learned some statistics of the ship such as its length, width, and height; 3,730 feet for the length, 1,798 feet for the width, and 879 feet tall. He was told by Ahsoka that this was the main battleship of the Republic Navy, however, internally, Optimus felt this ship was more suited as a carrier than a frontline battleship.

While in the hanger, he could tell that its size was primarily this way because of its massive hanger. He also learned of the weapons that this ship was armed and found that for a vessel this large, it was somewhat under-armed. While he had no doubt that ships of this class have seen some incredible victories, it was likely at great cost as well.

"You got any questions, Optimus?" asked Ahsoka as she and Prime arrived at his temporary quarters. During their tour, they had been informed of where Optimus's room was located and made their way to it once the tour was over.

"No, I believe that is all for now, Ahsoka," replied the Autobot leader, "Thank you for your guidance aboard this vessel."

"No problem, Optimus," answered the Padawan with a smile, "I was planning to get myself showered and then heading to the mess for something to eat, would you like to come?"

"Thank you for the offer, Ahsoka," thanked Optimus, "But for now, I'd like to have some time to rest and to myself. I require some time to settle."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find the mess hall," replied the Torgruta as she headed off to her own quarters. Watching her leave for a moment, Optimus turned towards his own quarters and watched as the door slid open and stepped into the room. Like Aayla's quarters, Optimus had his own bed, a desk and computer connected to the holonet, and a private bathroom. The Prime removed his helmet and placed it on the desk.

Stepping away from the desk, the Prime sat down on the edge of the bed in the room and brought his hands together, closing one hand into a fist while the other went over that. He rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward and rested himself on his knuckles as he closed his eyes and began reviewing all that had transpired. From the Clones and the Jedi, Battle Droids and the Separatist commander, to the ships and weapons used by both sides, everything was taken into account by the Prime. So far, everything he had been told by the other Primes seemed to line up: the galaxy was consumed in a civil war and the Jedi were apart of that war.

The Jedi…

Optimus hummed to himself as he reviewed his interactions with the view members of the ancient order that sought to maintain peace. So far, the Jedi weren't as dogmatic or out of touch with the world as he had been told by his ancestors, but that was based on his very brief time with them. It would be foolish to make an assumption of the Jedi now with so little information or interaction with them. However, that shouldn't be an issue if his assumption was correct.

During their brief time together, Optimus was able to notice the subtle glances Aayla had been taking of him. As a Jedi Master, it would stand to reason her connection to the Force would be much stronger than that of Anakin or Ahsokas. It would follow that if she was as truly loyal to the Jedi Order as the Prime suspected, she would likely inform the Jedi council of his presence and the way the Force seemed to respond to his presence, and in turn, the Council would want to know of his involvement and his connection to the Force.

And then there was the Republic…

* * *

_Venator-class Star Destroyer_ "Resolute", _Bridge_

After getting herself cleaned up and presentable, Aayla Secura entered the bridge of the mainline cruiser of the Republic Navy. Throughout the entire bridge, clone officers went around performing their duties to keep the ship in full running order. Walking towards the holotable at the back of the bridge, or right at the entrance to the bridge, the Twi'lek Jedi approached Admiral Yularen.

"Admiral Yularen," addressed Aayla as she stopped at the edge of the table, "I trust I haven't been keeping the council waiting for long?"

"Not at all, General," replied the human admiral, before he turned to one of the clone communication officers, "Put them through now."

The clone nodded before turning back to his station and pressed several buttons. On the holotable, three holograms appeared of varying size and alien species. One appeared to be a bald human wearing standard Jedi robes and light armor on his forearms. His arms were folded.

To his right was another figure off the same height but was hardly human. He had unusual skin tecture and wore a mask over his mouth a pair of glasses of some kind. His arms also folded, revealing he had three fingers and a thumb, with his middle finger having a very long nail. He also wore similar robes to the first.

Between the two was the shortest member of the three and had wrinkly skin, long ears, and large eyes. In his hands was a wooden cane which he rested both of his hands on. He also wore Jedi robes.

"Greetings, Masters," greeted Aayla, bowing for a moment while Yularen decided to step away to give the Jedi some privacy.

"_It is good to hear from you again,"_ said the human, "_and in good health."_

"It is good to speak with you as well, Master Windu," replied the Twi'lek Jedi, "There were moments we weren't so sure."

"_Fortunate you were wrong then, at those times. Commended, you and the others, are,"_ complemented the shortest Jedi, "_Protecting the innocent, your priority was."_

"Thank you, Master Yoda," thanked Aayla, "During or absence we encountered a prototype Separatist weapon capable of destroying all organic matter in a specified radius while leaving Separatist droids unaffected."

"_Such a weapon could change the progression of this war,"_ noted the second Jedi.

"Indeed, Master Plo," nodded Aayla, "It is for that reason we destroyed the weapon before it could be used on the local populous. The creator of the weapon is being held aboard the _Resolute_ for further questioning."

"_It is imperative we learn everything we can about this new weapon,"_ stated Windu, "_The more we know, the better we can respond to such a threat should it arise."_

"Agreed," stated Aayla, however, she glanced down for a moment.

"_There is something else, isn't there?"_ inquired Master Windu, taking note of Aayla's pause.

"Upon arriving on this planet, we encountered an individual who had also crash landed like us and helped destroy the weapon and save several of my men," informed Aayla.

"_The name of this individual, if you would provide?"_ asked Yoda, cocking his head to the left slightly.

"His name is Optimus Prime," replied Aayla.

* * *

_Temporary Quarters, Venator-class Star Destroyer _"Resolute"

Optimus continued to ponder over what he knew of the Republic and so far, that was not much. While he had been told by the Primes the Republic was corrupt, much like the High Council was on Cybertron, he had no information to confirm this fact or if it was as corrupt as he had been told. While he did not doubt the words of his ancestors, he still must find out for himself just how dire the situation was for the galaxy at large. The Primes told him he had to learn of the nature of this war himself, Optimus had plenty of questions for himself, some regarding the Separatists.

Based on what he saw from the Separatist Commander, it would seem the Separatists were no better than the Decepticons, but that was only on the surface. In war, there is much more going on that you do not see. The politics of war can be a very complicated matter, and more often than not, heavily influence the outcome of such wars. So if the Republic was as corrupt as he had been told by his ancestors, that could provide some reason why the Separatists came into existence.

No one starts a war for no reason, and he had to figure out what that reason was. Understanding the nature of the war and how it is fought can be just as important as to why the war was started and what both sides are fighting for. So far, all he knew was that the Galactic Republic was corrupt and the Separatists were fighting the Republic and the Jedi took the side of the Republic. However, there was one more element to take into consideration: the Sith.

The Primes had informed him that the Sith were using the Separatist movement to further their own agenda. Which begged the question: what was the Sith's end goal? What did they seek? And if the Sith were using the Separatists, did that mean the Separatists intentions were good and were perverted by outside influence, which would explain the behavior of the Separatist General currently being held?

Optimus let out a hum as he continued to ponder over the war and its variables. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Optimus opened his eyes and turned to the door before heading over. Heading over, he opened the door to see Ahsoka and Anakin standing on the other side. Ahsoka had taken a shower like she said she would and Anakin was in a fresh set of clothing and still had a few bandages but appeared to be in better health than he was before.

"Master Skywalker, Ahsoka," greeted Optimus, bowing his head slightly, "Is there something you require?"

"Not at the moment," replied Anakin as he folded his arms, a gave a smirk, "I got discharged from the medbay to get something to eat when I ran into Ahsoka. We were just about to get some food when my Padawn suggested we bring you along."

"Hey!" spoke up Ahsoka, "You said you wanted to take a look at Optimus's weapons!"

"It's a little bit of both," explained Anakin, smirking as he enjoyed teasing his padawan from time to time, "So, would you like to join us?"

"Very well," replied Optimus as he stepped out of his quarters.

"Great, let's go," concluded the Jedi Knight as he led his Padawan and the Prime to the mess hall. Optimus followed the two to the hall, however, during the journey, the Prime caught hints of some of the men aboard the vessel speaking of his feats while on Maridun. A few clones even thanked him for saving their brothers Lucky, Cameron, and Flash from the Mastiffs, saving Anakin from certain dome via his injuries, and the destroying the prototype Separatist weapon.

Optimus's usual reply was that he only did what was necessary to protect the soldiers and to prevent the destruction of the Lurmen village. It wasn't long until the trio arrived at the mess hall and got some food of their own. Inside the mess hall, plenty of clones took notice of Optimus, commenting on his actions, some even complimenting him on his actions like in the hallways, to which Optimus gave a similar reply as before that he only did what was necessary.

"While it's not the fanciest meal," commented Anakin as he sat down one side of a table with Ahsoka taking her place at his left while Optimus sat across from them, "It fills you."

"Indeed," replied Optimus as he used a fork to take his first bite of food and not Energon. Safe to say, it wasn't the most intriguing of flavors, it was a certain improvement over the bland taste of refined Energon. While he was on Earth, he had heard of the variety of flavors food can provide at one time or another, be it on the radio or from one of their human companions.

"Not the greatest, huh?" suspected Ahsoka as she poked her food with her fork.

"In times of crisis, one cannot be too specific about what they need in order to survive," replied Optimus after he finished chewing his food.

"Agreed," stated Anakin nodding at Prime's statement, "In times of war, we can't waste a single thing, otherwise we might come to regret it."

Ahsoka nodded as she returned to her meal. It was after a moment, Optimus recalled something the young Padawan had said while they were on Maridun.

"Ahsoka," spoke up the Prime, getting the Togruta's attention.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"While on Maridun in the Lurmen Village, I spoke of the state of my home planet and the civil war that began," recalled Optimus, "I told you of the caste system and how my people were divided into different castes."

"Yeah, what about it?" Ahsoka tilted her head to the left.

"You said that you could not believe a civilization as advanced as my own could be cruel," reminded the Prime, "however, I do not recall speaking of or describing the technological state of my home."

"Oh," Ahsoka remembered, smiling sheepishly, "Yeah, I kinda assumed your people were pretty advanced, given your weapons and your ship. Both seemed pretty advanced."

Optimus nodded, "A fair assessment and yes, my people are incredibly advanced as you have witnessed in my weapons."

"Speaking of which, I'm kinda curious about those and how they work," spoke up Anakin, his attention falling to the bracers on Optimus's arms.

"May I ask why?" requested Optimus as he tilted his head to the left.

"Well, let's just say I'm curious about things technological," replied Skywalker, "and it's not everyday you get to take a look at technology from the Unknown Regions."

"A fair reason," replied Optimus after a moment, "Although I may need to step back for this."

"Take as much space as you need," offered Anakin, a somewhat excited smirk appearing on his face. Standing up from the table, Optimus stepped back until he was a safe distance from all around him. First, the Prime converted the bracers into their gauntlet form, covering his hands in large metallic gloves. He then shifted them into their next form, his Ion Blasters. A few clones whistled in awe at the sight of the silver hand cannons. It was then he transformed them into their last form, his twin swords. However, he took one step further and extended them a bit more. Unlike before where the blades went over his hands, they actually disconnected from the bracer and formed their own handles. Optimus flipped the sword around his right hand for a brief moment before retracting the blades and reverted his weapons back into their bracer form.

"Gotta say, those are some interesting weapons," noted Anakin as Optimus sat back down once more, "Didn't realize you knew how to use a sword."

"It is a skill I learned during the war for my home," replied Optimus as he looked down at the devices on his arms.

"Where did you get them?" asked Ahsoka.

"They were given to me by my mentor," replied the Prime.

"I have to say, I'm gonna have to take a look at those sometime," said Anakin as he smirked.

"It's kinda his thing," said the Padawan, "Always tinkering."

"Not always, snips," admonished Skywalker, though his smirk betrayed his tone.

"Given how much you sometimes work on the Twilight, I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that, Master," countered the Padawan Togruta. As the the Master and his student began chatting, Optimus watched and learned. Something told him that their relationship wasn't like most Jedi and their Padawans.

* * *

_Venator-class Star Destroyer_ "Resolute", _Bridge_

"_What is it about this_ Optimus Prime _that warrants such interest?"_ asked Master Windu as he, the other Council Members, and Aayla spoke together.

"Optimus Prime hails from the Unknown Region, from a planet he calls Cybertron," explained Aayla, "He said his planet was consumed in a civil war that he claims killed his home, rendering it uninhabitable. Both sides of the conflict were forced to abandon their home and seek refuge elsewhere in the Unknown Region, but the war continues on."

"_If his people are still at war, why has he left the Unknown Region?"_ questioned Master Plo, "_Surely, he would have remained with his comrades in order to bring the war to an end?"_

"I believed so as well," Aayla agreed with Plo before bringing up what Optimus had told her, "But the reason he left his home was to seek answers."

"_Answers to what exactly?"_ inquired Mace Windu.

"Before leaving his home, Optimus was informed by the elders of his people, mystics, that there exists a way to restore his home," explained the Jedi Master.

"_To restore his home for his faction?"_ supplied Windu.

"For all his people, regardless of their faction," corrected Aayla, "While he doesn't know where it is, or if he will ever find it, he believes he must find and retrieve whatever it is to restore his home, for all his kind."

"_A great task he has been given,"_ noted Yoda as he bowed his head for a moment before continuing, "_But not all, there is to this him you believe, yes?"_

"Yes, Master Yoda," nodded Aayla, "It is his connection to the Force."

"_How strong is his connection?"_ asked Master Plo.

"It appears he is unable or unwilling to show any ability to use the Force," explained the Twi'lek.

"_Would you explain in more detail to what you mean?"_ asked Master Windu.

"While he doesn't appear to possess any ability to master the Force, the Force itself seems to be drawn to him," she explained, "It's as if the Force itself is welcoming him."

The Council members pondered for a moment on this revelation. While it was true that the Force would work in mysterious ways (Anakin being the most recent example of such), it did bring the man into unusual circumstances. While it may be worth looking into in greater detail, Optimus could also be the reason for the disturbance in the Force they sensed some time ago.

"_Difficult situation, this is,"_ stated Yoda after a moment, "_Learn more of this Optimus Prime, we must."_

"_I agree," _Master Windu agreed with Yoda before turning to Aayla, "_It would be best if we speak with him in person. Bring Optimus Prime back to Coruscant, if his connection is as intriguing as you say it is, then it is in our best interest to understand in depth who Optimus Prime is."_

"Yes, Master Windu," replied Aayla as the transmission ended. With the conversation ended, Aayla turned to Admiral Yularen who had returned.

"I trust the meeting went well?" inquired the admiral.

"It did, but now we must return to Coruscant," answered the Jedi Master, "The Council would like to speak with Optimus in person."

"Very good, General," acknowledged Yularen, "We should be underway shortly and arrive at Coruscant in good time."

"Good," nodded Aayla, "Now all that is left is to inform Optimus of the Council's desire to speak with him."

* * *

_Mess hall, Venator-class Star Destroyer _"Resolute"

Back in the mess hall, Optimus was still eating his meal with Ahsoka and Anakin, both of home decided to put aside their banter to speak a bit more with the Prime.

"So, Optimus?" began Ahsoka as she held her cup in her hands as the Prime took a sip of his own drink, "What was it like on Cybertron before the war started?"

Optimus seemed to pause for a moment before answering, "To be truthful, it largely depends on your place in the High Council's caste system. For some, Cybertron seemed as though it was paradise, but for others, in the lower caste, it was almost constant abuse and the threat of punishment should you not perform your duty."

"Oh," replied the Padawan awkwardly.

"I was fortunate enough to be born into the middle caste," continued Optimus, recalling his time on Cybertron before the war, "At times the Council's corruption could be hardly felt, while at others it could be as clear as day."

"Still hard to believe a race as advanced as yours can be like this," spoke up Anakin bitterly.

"It is not unprecedented, Anakin," replied the Prime, "As I said before, one can exist for eternity and still be cruel if their only interest is to cater to themselves at the expense of others, and to be honest, Cybertron came to be this way at the end of the Golden Age."

"'The Golden Age?'" repeated Ahsoka, picking up on that sentence alone.

"Years before my time, Cybertron had once been a prosperous civilization, when the Caste System did not exist. During the time which my people refer to as the Golden Age, Cybertron was at its height of glory. You see my weapons are hardly considered the most advanced devices my people have produced."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Anakin.

"You see, my people were once far more advanced than you realize, creating machines and devices capable of great deeds, one such device being a method of galactic transport: the Space Bridges," explained Optimus.

"What's a Space Bridge?" asked Ahsoka.

"During the Golden Age, the Ancients prided themselves as Star Explorers, using either towers or rings built on Cybertron to create gateways between planets and Cybertron. Effective bypassing the distance between worlds to explore and chart," explained the Prime.

"'A gateway between planets,'" said Anakin before he picked up on something, "Wait, if your people explored the galaxy at large, who is it you do not know of the galaxy?"

"As I had said, the height of the Golden Age was long before my time and had declined considerably when I was born," explained Optimus, "The Ancients believed their involvement in the Galaxy should be kept a secret, fearing that such technology could have disastrous consequences in the wrong hands. Though they explored different worlds, they kept their presents on such worlds a secret, to avoid creating possible disruption. Over time, their feats began to decline and soon common knowledge of visiting other worlds had been lost, as did their technology."

"How is it you if everyone else on your planet seemed to forget?" pointed out Skywalker.

Optimus was about to answer the Jedi Knight when they were suddenly approached by Aayla Secura.

"Optimus, may I have a word with you for a moment?" she requested.

"I'm afraid we will have to finish our discussion another time, Master Skywalker," stated the Prime, turning to the Jedi Knight before directing his attention to Aayla, "Yes, General Secura? How may I assist you?"

"I spoke to the Jedi Council a few minutes ago and informed of our time on Maridun," she explained, "I also told them of our meeting and your actions on the planet, as well as about you."

"I trust you only revealed to them as much as I have to you?" inquired Optimus as he stood up.

"Yes, and they would like to speak with you in person," confirmed the Jedi Master.

"I suspect this meeting is in relation to my mission in the galaxy at large; to restore my homeworld?" continued the Prime.

"Your suspicions are correct, Optimus," nodded Aayla, "The Council wishes to know more about you and your home."

"I understand," nodded Optimus, "Curiosity of an individual who originates outside the known universe claiming to be partaking in a crucial mission is guaranteed to invoke questions. I will answer whatever questions the council may have, but I request the right to refuse a question I deem irrelevant or of personal matters."

"I understand," nodded Aayla, "We are already enroute to Coruscant, it won't be long now."

"Understood," replied the Prime.

* * *

_Later..._

Like Aayla had said, the journey to Coruscant was not long. Apparently, in this galaxy, the main form of transportation between worlds is via interstellar transports equipped with what Optimus was informed was referred to as Hyperdrives. The hyperdrive allowed entry into what was referred to as hyperspace, a form of faster than light travel. The power and spend of a ship throw hyperspace depended on the rating of the hyperdrive class. The lower the class, the faster the ship, a class 1 hyperdrive being the fastest current hyperdrive.

Such devices were not new to Optimus, Cybertron having its own variant, referring to them as Super Luminous Space Drives. While he was not an engineer in the slightest, he had a basic understanding of how both drives worked and they seemed to function in much similar roles, however, a Hyperdrive requires a computer referred to as a navicomputer to plot courses between planets, similar to way points along a journey. It is ill advised to use a hyperdrive without plotting a course which could result in colliding with a planet, star, asteroid, or another ship.

Presently, Optimus was standing in the Venator's command bridge, looking out into Hyperspace. He would admit, it was rather mesmerizing to watch the blue glow surround the ship in a shining tunnel of light.

"We should be arriving soon," spoke up Aayla who approached from behind, "I trust you have not been staring at hyperspace for too long?"

"I have not, General Secura," replied Optimus turning towards Aayla to give her his attention.

The Jedi Master chuckled as she smiled, "It is perfectly fine to refer to me by my name, Optimus."

"My apologies, Aayla," answered the Prime, "It is a habit of mine to refer to those of higher power with their titles."

"I understand," nodded the Twi'lek before her attention was directed to Yularen.

"General, we shall be arriving shortly," informed the Admiral.

"Very good, Admiral," responded Aayla. Hearing that they will be arriving soon, Optimus looked forward to watch as the ship exited hyperspace and Coruscant suddenly came into view. Almost immediately, the Prime swore they had arrived on Cybertron, but he remembered that was not the case. He was in another universe and Cybertron was further away than it had ever been before.

"Is something bothering you, Optimus?" asked Aayla as she sensed some anxiety, if only for a second from Optimus.

"Yes," replied the Prime after a moment before turning to leave, "I believe the Council is waiting for us?"

"Indeed," nodded Aayla, though she took note of the slight hesitation before Optimus answered. Something about Coruscant reminded him of something, she didn't know what it was but she intended to ask him about it. But she would do so later as she led the Prime out of the bridge and to the hangar where they would take a shuttle down to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

_Landing Pad, Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

Standing at the landing pad were Masters Plo, Windu, and Yoda. They had been informed that Aayla and the others had arrived and were presently taking a shuttle to the Jedi Temple.

"Taken an interest in Optimus, she has," said Yoda suddenly, getting the attention of both Plo and Windu.

"If what she says is the case, then it would be understandable," replied Master Plo.

"Even so, she should proceed with caution," warned Master Windu, "She must not allow herself to grow too attached."

"Agreed," nodded Yoda, "Form attachments, a Jedi should not. Dangerous it can be."

"Let us see if what Master Secura says is true," concluded Plo as they saw the Nu-Class Attack Shuttle come into view.

_*Insert Song; Transformers: The Score - Optimus*_

Upon seeing the shuttle, Yoda reached out with the Force to sense all the passengers within. Sure enough, there was Master Secura, along with Skywalker and Ahsoka. Then there was the passenger who had earned the most attention. He could definitely sense the Force surrounding this individual. Not just the Light-Side, but the Dark Side as well. Initially concerned, what astonished the Grand Master of the Jedi Order was that both sides of the Force seemed to settle in harmony around this individual. In a way, he could hear the song of the Dark Side but what shocked the Jedi Master was the song of the Light Side was playing in tandem with the Dark Side. Creating a powerful orchestra of both sides of the Force.

In the face of the Dark Sides symphony of poisonous notes, instruments, and tempo, the Light Side had _responded_ in kind with its own song. It was as if the Light Side had acknowledged the hegemony of the Dark and accepted it before entering its own chorus of melodies and sonnets.

The aging head of the Jedi Order was brought back to reality when the shuttle landed in front of them. The boarding ramp lowered and revealed Aayla Secura, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano. The three stepped off the shuttle and towards the Jedi Masters.

"Greetings, Masters," said Aayla.

"Glad for your arrival, we are," replied Yoda.

"Kotoya, Master Plo," greeted Ahsoka as she smiled at Plo Koon.

"Kotoya, little 'Soka," he answered.

"I trust you are recovering well, Skywalker?" asked Windu.

"I'll be better after a while," replied Anakin as he folded his arms. It was then, the group noticed Optimus had hung back in the shuttle for a moment before exiting. His helmet was tucked up underneath his left arm as he stepped off the shuttle. The Jedi Masters all sensed the Force surrounding the Prime and the song that followed.

"I assume you are the one called Optimus Prime?" inquired Master Plo.

"I am," replied Optimus, bowing to the Jedi Masters, "May I have your acquaintance?"

"Indeed, I am Jedi Master Mace Windu," said the dark skinned man as he stepped towards the Prime, "This is Master Plo Koon, and Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order."

"A pleasure to meet you all, Master Jedi," said Optimus.

"A pleasure it is, for us as well," replied Master Yoda, "Much to discuss, there is."

"Master Secura informed me you had questions regarding my identity?" recalled the former archivist.

"Indeed," nodded Plo as he gestured for the group to head to the temple, "Shall we proceed?"

"Very well," responded Optimus, "I will answer whatever question you may have, but I request the right to refuse a question should I feel it is irrelevant or of personal nature."

"Grant you this request, we will," said Yoda, "Force you to answer our questions, we will not."

"Then let us proceed," stated the Prime.

With everything out of the way, the Jedi lead the group towards the temple where they would learn as much as they could about Optimus Prime and what he was willing to divulge. Little did the know, they were about to interview someone greater than they had ever encountered before.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Small request for the readers following this story, I could use a little help regarding describing what a Jedi is, as in specifically and in a way that fits the current Jedi Order. I understand what the Jedi are but describing it in a way that a Jedi would during the clone wars is proving to be a little difficult. So if anyone has any suggestions, send me a message as soon as you can or whenever is convenient.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Prime and the Council Part 2

_**And we have reached chapter 5, Part 2 of Prime and the Jedi Council. This should be very interesting for someone like Optimus to meet people like the Jedi. It is safe to say that initially, Optimus won't judge the Council and the Jedi Order as a whole to harshly, but as time passes, his views on the ancient order are gonna fall quite a bit and he will become more critical of the Order and its practices. He's gonna be disagreeing quite a bit with how the Jedi handle those who are Force Sensitive and their views on the Dark Side.**_

_**I would also like to make a small request for an idea I have regarding human cybertronians. I'm considering having Cybertronains retain their longevity, meaning they live much longer than regular humans, it's just that as humans, this is reduced. My purpose is to display just how intense the war for Cybertron was and how someone like Optimus who was once a librarian is able to go toe-to-toe with a gladiatorial champion and why Megatron will be able to so easily defeat Jedi in the future. So, despite me describing Optimus looking to be around thirty to forty years old, he is actually much older as a human, it's just that his cells are able to regenerate much faster and Megatron is far more experienced in combat than anyone else. Not to mention, he is far more durable, like he could fall from the top of a building a leave a pretty sizable crater on the ground and walk it off like it was nothing.**_

_**One other thing, I shall be including events from both the comics, legends, and fanon of Star Wars, as well as my own creations, to make this story very interesting. So basically, fan-created weapons/ships will be included. In fact, Optimus will be given command of his own cruiser that I personally really like as a capital ship, just with my own changes added to make it even more interesting.**_

_**Now to answer some reviews and a few private messages.**_

_**CT7567Rules: Not to worry, I might not update this story very often but I have no intention of abandoning this creation. Also, regarding Ahsoka, I think I might have her play a similar role to Bumblebee in TF:P. Essentially, in Transformers Prime, Bumblebee was kinda like Optimus's protegee or a surrogate son to the Prime, if his reaction to when Megatron killed Bee at the end of the episode 'Deadlock' was any indication. Basically, he will be a sort of father figure like Plo Koon is to her. As for dogfights, I haven't decided what kind of ship I should give Prime; going back forth between a modified Clone Z-95 Headhunter starfighter, an old republic starfighter, or just give Prime his own Cybertronian starfighter.**_

_**Shiro Reader: Obi-Wan and Optimus will meet each other in this chapter, considering that Obi-Wan is a member of the Jedi Council.**_

_**PrimeEffect: I really appreciate the compliment for my portrayal. I think Fanfiction writers and fans, in general, do a better job of depicting characters than big studious because there's almost never any profit or money involved when fans do it. Fanfiction writers write stories because that is what the want to do and it is something they are really passionate about. The writing is the reward, not the profit or anything like that. This is something I enjoy and Optimus Prime is my hero and I want to do him proud by portraying him as best as I can because he's my hero and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less.**_

_**hornig3: I think I might actually include the Combaticons, as well as the Stunticons. Combiners are a big part of transformers and I would feel bad if I didn't include them somehow.**_

_** 777: I actually agree with you regarding the Jedi and their views on the Force and themselves. Essentially, the Jedi are far too one-sided; the focus on the Light Side of the Force and only that side. In my mind, the Light Side of the Force deals with higher/more complex emotions while the Dark Side deals with more basic/powerful emotions. The Jedi preach peace and balance but are themselves out of balance because they lose touch with their more emotional/basic selves. Emotions are a fundamental part of who we are and to deny that you feel anger would be for me to deny a part of my humanity, a part of what makes me 'me.' Essentially, the Jedi are kinda like robots, they want to seem focused and whatever but they're not, they're living beings. I don't know, what do you think?**_

_**TaitanoRules555: Optimus will have several opinions on children being taken away from their families.**_

_**Now for the private message, I won't reveal who sent me the message to preserve that person anonymity because that's what private messages are for, just between the two people apart of the message, but I will just outline what was discussed. Basically, the person informed that despite not posting anything, SilverXScythe66 still frequents Fanfiction and is still reading, he just won't respond to any messages, or so I have been informed. This is only part of the message, the other part isn't really relevant to this story.**_

_**One last thing, I am planning on creating a cover image for the story but I can't think of anything that would fit. I have had some ideas, like a humanized Optimus standing at the front as a human with the star saber in his hands with the tip of the blade pointed down, like a knight with other characters flanking him on either side with Megatron and a few villains looming over them. This is just an idea, any suggestions or alternative ideas?**_

_**Also in case some of you were wondering why I reposted the previous chapter I did that so that you would get a notification and see the update because just updating a chapter doesn't send a notification.**_

_**With that out of the way, onto the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hasbro owns Transformers Prime and Disney owns Star Wars who finally did something right by bringing back Clone Wars, just wished they left the scene in where Anakin saw that the Bad Batch had a sexy picture of Padme painted on the side of their ship. CURSE YOU CENSORS AND KID FRIENDLY DISNEY! STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MATURE AT THIS POINT! I WANT TO SEE SEVERED LIMBS, CLONES GETTING SHOT IN THE FACE, OR WHEN PEOPLE EXPLODE THERE SHOULD BE CHUNKS!**_

_**Anyway, onto the story.**_

* * *

**_Transformers Prime: The Clone Wars_**

**_Chapter 5: Prime and the Council Part 2_**

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

The interior of the Jedi Temple was very intriguing for the Prime. The temple itself appeared to resemble designs of buildings from ancient Earth civilizations. Namely Chinese, Gothic, and Egyptian architecture. Optimus found this revelation interesting that, despite being entire dimensions apart from one another, races and civilizations followed similar designs and construction. From the hallways to the actual layout of the temple, the Prime could isolate similar details between the structure in which he was walking through and the ancient architecture of Earth. There seemed to be a blend of both sacredness and grandeur in the temple's design, not unlike a few buildings on Cybertron. However, he was not here to admire the craftsmanship of this building, but rather to speak with several unique individuals.

Presently, Optimus was being led by Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Grand Master of the Jedi Order Yoda. With him was Ahsoka, Anakin, and Aayla as they walked through the hallways of the Jedi Temple. His helmet was still tucked underneath his arm as they made their way through the temple. Having just arrived at the temple via shuttle, the Prime was immediately greeted by these three Jedi Masters who wished to speak with him.

"I take it you have not been in structures like this, Optimus?" Aayla suddenly spoke, getting the Prime's attention when she noticed him looking around the Temple Hallways and was examining the way they were constructed.

"I have in the past on my homeworld, Master Secura, before the war," replied the Prime as he directed his attention to the Twi'lek, "My fascination with the construction of the Jedi Temple is that its design closely resembles the blend of two cultures I know of on a planet I had visited within the Unknown Region prior to my arrival in the larger galaxy."

"You've been to other planets in the Unknown Region?" asked Ahsoka, a little curious because very little was known about that area of the Galaxy, hence the name, so hearing things about what lay within the Unknown Region was always something someone wished to hear, "What planet was this?"

"The planet from which these designs I noticed is referred to the indigenous civilization as 'Earth'," replied the Prime, seeing no real harm in revealing some details of the Autobots adopted home, but wisely kept a few details to himself, such as it existed in another universe, "This particular planet is far different than any others of which I have come across, by which, the people of this world developed differently."

"How do you mean?" asked Anakin.

"During our travels, I used the computer in the quarters provided to me aboard the Resolute to access the holonet and gain a better understanding of the galaxy at large," explained the Prime as the walked through the temple, heading to the main tower where at the top was the Council Chamber, "To my understanding, each planet in the galaxy possesses a unique environment across the entire world, a single worldwide biome if you will. Worlds such as Naboo, where it is a pastoral world, and others like Mustafar where it is a harsh and volcanic planet across its entire surface."

"What makes Earth so special then?" asked the Jedi Knight, raising an eyebrow.

"This world is comprised of multiple biomes, ranging from arctic tundras to scorching deserts; lush jungles and rolling planes," answered Optimus as he turned to Anakin, "This created dozens of different environments and countless creatures that inhabited this world. Along with the varying climates, the natives of this world also had unique traits."

"How so?" asked Ahsoka, now very intrigued about this world called Earth.

"Unlike most planets, the native inhabitants developed in their own manners, creating dozens of different cultures on this one world," answered the Prime, "Along with these varying cultures came a multitude of different languages."

"So what you're saying is, if we went to Earth, we could travel to two sectors of the planet and those sectors could have completely different cultures?" surmised the Padawan.

"Indeed," answered the former librarian, giving the Togruta nod.

Ahsoka smirk, "Must make things pretty interesting."

"Pardon me for interrupting your conversation," spoke up Mace Windu, getting the attention of the group, "But the other Masters are waiting in the Council Chambers."

"Just one more question," replied Ahsoka as she looked at Optimus, "How many languages are on this planet?"

"Currently, on Earth, there are over 6,500 languages that have been formed, but only 34 see wide use across the planet," replied the Prime, earning a whistle from Anakin.

"All those from one planet?" said the Jedi Knight, shaking his head, "Sounds like you were right, snips. Earth does seem pretty interesting."

"Amazing, the universe is, yes," agreed Master Yoda as the stood outside the doors to the Council Chamber, "Full of wonder and amazement, but to be discussed for another time."

"Indeed," agreed Master Plo, "Optimus would you be so kind as to join us in the Council Chambers?"

"Very well," nodded the Prime before he turned to Anakin and Ahsoka, "Will you be joining us?"

"I'm not the one being interviewed," replied Anakin as he folded his arms and gave the Prime a smirk, "But once you're done, I'm guessing you'd like to see more of Coruscant?"

"I would indeed," answered Optimus, "Coruscant reminds me of my home, Cybertron, and I am curious to see how the Republic functions."

"We'll be waiting right here when you're done," assured Ahsoka, receiving a nod from the former archive clerk.

"As for myself, I need to return to my men," said Aayla.

"Until we meet again, Master Secura," said Optimus as he turned to the Jedi Twi'lek and extended his right hand to her to shake.

"It was an honor, Optimus Prime," stated the Jedi Master.

"The honor is mine, Master Jedi," replied the Prime as he released her hand and the Twi'lek made to leave. With all that out of the way, Optimus turned to Windu, Plo, and Yoda who were waiting patiently for him just in front of the doors to the council chamber.

"Much to discuss, there is," stated Yoda as he rested his hands on his wooden cane.

"Indeed," nodded the Prime as he and the Jedi Masters entered the council chambers.

The doors to the chamber slid open and allowed the four to enter, but unfortunately, they couldn't get underway immediately as some members still needed to arrive. While the Jedi Masters that were present headed to their place in their chairs, Optimus took a moment to take in the Council Chamber. Arranged in a semi-circle were twelve chairs that were facing away from the large floor to ceiling windows that looked out to the world around them. The floor had intricate designs made into them. As the Prime observed his surroundings, slowly but surely, other Jedi Council Members entered the room. Optimus noted a few of them appeared to be human, or humanoid while others looked like creatures found in some of Miko's comic books.

Though it took some time, each member took their seats while Optimus took his place at the center of the chamber, still holding his helmet under his arm.

"Members of the Jedi Council," began Yoda, turning to the masters present, "Optimus Prime, I introduce."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance," replied the Prime as he bowed respectfully, "Some of you I have just met while others I have come to know better, it is for that reason I request to know the names of the members of the Jedi Council."

"Very, well," said Mace Windu, "As you have already met myself, Plo Koon, Master Yoda, and Aayla, I open the floor to those who have just gathered at this time."

"My name is Ki-Adi-Mundi," said the first member, a caucasian man with a rather large head, white facial hair, and eyebrows. He was wearing some robes.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," said another man, wearing similar robes with some armor plating added. He was also caucasian with auburn hair, beard, and blue eyes, "And might I thank you for rescuing Anakin. I read the report about how you and he charged the new Separatist weapon together, and how you had to pick up the slack when he couldn't continue due to his injuries."

"I only did what was necessary to ensure the survival of the colonists," replied the Prime, "Though his actions were reckless, I am honored to see he would set aside his own wellbeing for the safety of others."

"Yes, Anakin does have a tendency to jump right into things," joked Obi-Wan.

"Gentlemen, I do believe we are getting off track?" spoke up a feminine voice, with a slight jive to her words.

"Quite right, Master Gallia," apologized Obi-Wan, "Let's continue."

And so Optimus was introduced to the members of the Jedi Council: Masters Saesee Tiin, Eeth Koth, Agen Kolar, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Adi Gallia, and Even Piell. During their introductions, Optimus noticed that many of them had accents similar to languages spoke on Earth. Prime noticed accents like Russian, Jamaican, and slight Jive when the Jedi introduced themselves. It reminded him that the Clones spoke with a New Zealander accent.

However, accents and the way people speak is not the reason he is here.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I believe it is time we get to the matter at hand," concluded Mace Windu.

"Agreed," replied Optimus, "I was informed prior to my arrival on Coruscant that you wished to meet with my person, though you did not reveal the nature of why you desired to speak with me."

"You must forgive our curiosity," spoke up Master Plo, "It is not often one meets another from the Unknown region."

"Indeed," added Master Yoda, "Rare it is, to meet one from beyond what is charted."

"Your curiosity and interest are understandable, Master Jedi," responded Optimus as he gave the little green Grand Master a nod, "To meet with a being outside the known universe can be a catalyst for great interest."

"Master Secura informed us that your ship crash-landed on the same planet as she, Skywalker, and Padawan Tano when their ship crashed," recalled Master Windu, remembering what Aayla informed them during the transmission between Anakin's ship and the others, "She informed us that you aided them in defeating the Separatists forces on Maridun and the defense of the Lurmen colonists."

"I did indeed aid her in the defense of colonist," confirmed the Prime.

"Why did you aid them?" asked Master Shaak Ti, who appeared to be of the same species as Ahsoka if her appearance was anything to go by.

"It goes against my belief as an Autobot," replied the Prime.

"'Autobot?'" repeated Obi-Wan.

"As I once told one of the Lurmen colonists who helped me during my time on Maridun, 'Autobot' is a philosophical term my people used to say that despite our differences and our place on our home, we are all one in the same; no one being is greater than the other," explained the Prime, "And as an Autobot, freedom is the right of all sentient beings, no matter their race. We are all free to choose who we are and what we do, so long as it does not impede the freedom of another."

"So the reason you fought the Separatist and defended the colonists was that the actions of the Separatists impeded the Lurmen's choice to remain neutral in the Clone Wars?" surmised a horned individual by the name of Eeth Koth.

"We are all free to choose what we become, so long as it does not place innocents at risk," stated the Prime.

"A noble outlook, yes," commented Master Yoda from his seat.

"Speaking of war, Master Secura informed us that your homeworld is currently in the grip of a civil war," picked up Mace Windu.

"That is correct," confirmed Optimus, "However, only partially."

"Explain," requested the stone face Council Member.

"You see, while the war started on my home planet, Cybertron, the war was lost," replied the Prime.

"Are you saying the Autobots lost the war?" asked Plo Koon.

"Neither side won," answered the Prime.

"What do you mean 'neither side won?'" asked Even Piell, a short being, about the same height as Yoda, who had long drooping ears, his hair tied back into a ponytail. What was most notable was his missing left eye and the large scar that went over his eye from his forehead to his cheek.

"To understand the nature of my people's civil war, it would be best to explain my homeworld," informed Optimus, although he paused for a moment before continuing, "However, before I begin I request something of that from the Jedi Council."

"What is it that you desire, Optimus?" asked Master Yoda.

"Though my time in the larger galaxy has been brief I have learned a few things such as the Clone Wars, how the Republic is fighting the Separatists, and that the Jedi are peacekeepers," explained the Prime, "But I do not know why the war was started between the two factions, the Jedi's involvement in the war, or what the Jedi Order is."

"You wish to understand the nature of our conflict?" concluded Ki-Adi-Mundi, "Why?"

"I wish to know why this war was started," answered Optimus, turning to the Jedi Master, "And if there is something I can do to help bring an end to this war."

"You wish to aid us in the Clone Wars?" asked Master Kit Fisto, somewhat surprised.

"If the cause is just, then yes," replied the Prime.

"I assume your desire to join stems from this mission Master Secura also informed us of," inquired Master Windu.

"You assume correctly," confirmed Optimus, nodding his head.

"What is this mission of yours?" asked Kit Fisto asked.

"Then allow me to explain the War for Cybertron," began the Prime, "You see, on my homeworld our people we governed by a high council and select ruler, where the council selects the ruler of Cybertron. However, what is more important to know was that my home was run by a caste system: low, middle, and high caste. The low caste members comprised of laborers, constructors, miners, and similar roles; and were treated as slaves, some not even bein given a name, while the high caste was tried like royalty. This caste system had existed on Cybertron for years, long before my time and had grown increasingly corrupt since its formation."

"Due to its corrupt nature and the great inequality between civilians, a faction rose up from the working class," continued Optimus.

"What was the name of this faction?" asked Obi-Wan, "I notice you have mentioned or at least alluded to that there is another faction besides the Autobots, but have yet to provide a name."

"It is because at this point in history, the faction of which I speak did not become the faction that fought the Autobots until later," explained the former clerk before he continued, "As I was saying, a movement emerged from the impoverished working class and sought a peaceful means to the end the caste system as an institution and that all members of Cybertron be treated as equals."

Optimus paused for a moment, debating whether or not he should reveal Megatron but thought against it and concluded that if the Autobots human partners had been informed of why the Autobots fought the Decepticons, then so should the Jedi, if the Decepticons every came to this world, "The leader of this movement was an Energon miner."

"This miner began the movement to bring peace and equality by writing a treatise on how pacifist dissent and the exchange of ideal could improve the wellbeing of all Cybertronians. The miner's writing began to grow in popularity among the working class, and it gained the attention of Cybertron's corrupt leader and select members of the high council who saw his work as a threat to their positions."

"They sought to silence him?" Master Windu concluded.

"Indeed," nodded Optimus, "After a failed attempt to silence this miner continued speaking out, but the experience changed something within him. Seeing that words would not be sufficient to bring peace, the miner abandoned his writings for peace and the Energon mines where he once worked. Instead, the miner journeyed to a city on Cybertron named Kaon."

"Why did he travel to this city?" asked Obi-Wan, tilting his head to his left, "What is so unique about Koan?"

"Before the war broke out, Kaon was the city where many would go to make a name for themselves and try to move up in the caste system. Either through political means," Optimus paused for a moment before continuing, "Or through the gladiatorial arenas referred to The Pits of Kaon."

This revelation surprised the Jedi Council. Optimus's people still practiced Gladiatorial combat? Many worlds in the galaxy had banned such fights and while there were still sports that dealt with combat, there are strict rules on the fights and none of them end in death. However, there were some illegal groups who did practice gladiatorial combat, but those were in the minority.

"Surely these matches were staged?" inquired Saesee Tiin, a humanoid Jedi with large horns that curved down to his shoulders.

"I assure you, Master Tiin; gladiatorial combat on Cybertron was very real," stated the Prime firmly.

"Why would your people practice such barbaric things?" asked Shaak Ti.

"It is as I once said to Ahsoka when she asked how could my people by so cruel to our own when we are so technologically advanced," informed the former archivist, "It does not matter how long a race or individual has existed if their only desires are to their own wellbeing and amusement and are more than comfortable letting others suffer for their own benefit. This miner understood this fact and sought to use it to his advantage."

"In what way do you mean?" asked Mace Windu.

"This miner knew that many of the high class enjoyed the fights in the pits of Kaon and that many citizens of Cybertron would observe fights as well," explained Optimus, "Being a miner, it would be extremely unlikely he would gain any foothold if he attempted to make his rise politically."

"And so decided to use the fights to increase his popularity," concluded Kit Fitso, "Ingenious in certain aspects."

"And extremely effective," stated the Prime, "It wasn't long until this miner became crowd favorite; some would argue the greatest gladiator Cybertron had ever seen in centuries. With his newfound popularity, this former miner resumed his preachings of equality and openly vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership, gaining more supporters then he did when he wrote his treatise."

"Surely wouldn't such actions provoke the those in power to try and silence this miner as they once did before?" asked Plo Koon.

"At this point in time, this miner had grown in such popularity that any attempt to silence him would be met by severe repercussions," replied Optimus, "If the council or Cybertron's current leader attempted to silence him, would only confirm to the citizens that their government only desired to keep the power they had attained."

"A martyr he would be in the eyes of those that followed this miner, yes," concluded Master Yoda, closing his eyes to think.

"Indeed," nodded the Autobot Leader, "Over time, when this gladiator gained enough support from the people, he left the gladiatorial arena in favor of the political battlefield and there he resumed his quest for equality, even gaining the support of one council member. It was also during this time did he

Optimus paused for a moment before continuing.

"It wasn't long until this revolutionary stood before the high council and it was here he provided his vision for a just society," the Prime took a moment to take a breath in before releasing it, "And it was here that the Gladiator's true colors began to emerge. The first attempt at silencing this former miner had changed his view on how peace and equality were to be attained. Where once this individual once believed in more peaceful means of change, now proclaimed to overthrow the old guard with force and demanded to be named the new ruler of Cybertron."

"But he wasn't named the leader of Cybertron, was he?" inquired Mace Windu.

"No," the Leader of the Autobots shook his head, "On that day, he had been accompanied by a close friend who provided a speech of his own, believing that violence was not needed to achieve peace, justice, and equality on Cybertron. This individual captured the hearts of the minds of the council and viewed him as more fit to become the leader of Cybertron than the gladiator."

"I assume this gladiator did not take to well?" inquired Obi-Wan.

"With his ambitions thwarted, the miner severed all ties with the council and the one that had been deemed more fit to be a leader than himself," confirmed Optimus, "And came to wage war on Cybertron, seeing that if he could be given the right to rule Cybertron, he would simply take the planet and crush any who stood against him. With his followers as his army, the miner began the war for Cybertron, taking the city of Kaon as his capital and headquarters; the very city where he made his name. It was here the faction that the Autobots fought against for so long first emerged: the Decepticons, a term the council tried to use to demonize the miner and his followers in an attempt to depict them as liars and thieves."

"In the mind of all Decepticons and their leader, they took this name as something honorable, and in the words of the Decepticon Leader "if speaking the truth was deception, then they were gladly guilty"," finished the Prime.

The Jedi seemed to pause for a moment to process the information that was revealed to them. It was a lot to take in and many of them felt great sympathy for Prime in all this, but a few others still had some questions.

"This is very informative, Optimus, and I am sorry for the war of your home," began Mace Windu, "But that doesn't explain why you are here, and not continuing the battle with your fellow Autobots."

"A valid point, Master Windu," nodded the Autobot Leader, "For you see, as the war progressed, the fighting between the Autobots and Decepticons continued to escalate and grow in intensity. Soon, our once great world was soon a battlefield across its entire surface and as such, the constant battles and struggles began to strain our world and its ability to produce Energon."

"What is this Energon of which you mentioned earlier?" asked Plo Koon, "I recall you mentioning the Decepticon Leader was a former Energon miner before he became a gladiator."

"Indeed," nodded the Prime, "You see, Energon is a type of fuel that was produced from the core of our world and can form as either crystals or a liquid. Since the very beginning, Energon has been the fuel, ammunition, and in specially treated forms, medicine for all Cybertronians. With the outbreak of the war, more and more Energon was being refined and used, more than the core of our world could produce, and it was during a turning point did the Decepticon leader change tactics and attempt to cut off our means to refuel and rearm our selves by attacking our planet's core, poisoning it in a manner of speaking. With the constant need for Energon to fuel both sides, the core of our world suddenly stopped producing Energon."

"But wouldn't such actions also cripple the Decepticon's cause?" asked Adi Gallia.

"It was discovered later in the war that the Decepticon leader had been prepared to go to war before approaching the High Council and had more than an adequate supply of Energon stockpiled."

"He was prepared," stated Mace Windu.

"Very much so," nodded Optimus, "However, fuel was not the only issue. With the constant battles, lands that had once been fertile and able to produce food for both sides are now destroyed and unable to reproduce food for either side. It was here a difficult decision had to be made."

"And that would be?" asked Plo Koon.

"In order to survive and win the war, we had to leave our home and find shelter elsewhere," answered Optimus, "And with the core unable to produce more Energon and farmlands completely destroyed, both sides, Autobots, and Decepticons were forced to abandon our home, all the while seeking ways to end the war."

"And is that why you seek to join our war?" asked Even Piell, "If you help us win our war, we'll be in debt to you so that you can ask us to help finish your war?"

"No, that is not what I desire," retorted Optimus, "You see, before the Exodus, I was informed by the elders of my world that there exists a way to restore our home, repair the damage to our lands and allow us to return to our ancestral home."

"So that the Autobots may return to their world so they may take it for themselves?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi, however, his question sounded more like an accusation.

"No, so that all Cybertronians, regardless of their faction may return to our true home," rebuked the last of the Primes, "Cybertron is our home, Autobot or Decepticon, it is without question that we share that world and there must be a way to end our conflict, but not through bloodshed."

"How long has this Civil War endured?" asked Shaak Ti.

"I'm uncertain as to how I should answer that question, for you see, my people's perception of time may be different compared to what the galaxy as a whole may use," replied Optimus looking down for a moment, "I apologize for not being able to answer your question, Master Shaak Ti."

"There is no need to apologize, Optimus," replied Master Shaak Ti warmly.

"So if it is not our aid to end your people's civil war, what is it that you desire, Optimus?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I simply ask that you aid me in my search to find the solution to restoring my people's home for all who once inhabited Cybertron," requested Optimus, "If not for my sake, or the sake of the Autobot cause, but for the survival of my species, will you help me find a way to restore our home?"

The Council Members glanced at one another for a moment before Yoda spoke up, "A great quest you have been given, Optimus, yes. Support you, we will, but consult the Chancellor of the Republic we must also. The Jedi, still involved in this war, we are. Discuss this, we must."

"That is all I ask, Master Yoda," replied the Prime with a bow.

"We'll send for you when we have reached a decision, Optimus," requested Mace Windu, "And I believe it's best you make yourself familiar with your new surroundings."

"Very well, Master Windu," responded Optimus, though he paused for a moment, "But while I have told you of my reason for journeying to this galaxy, you have not informed as to what caused the outbreak of the Clone Wars, what it is the Republic is fighting for, and what the Jedi are exactly and what is their involvement in the war."

"In time, Optimus," answered Mace, "For now, all we ask is that you be patient for the moment. Once we have reached a decision, we'll inform you of all that you wish to know."

"Understood," replied the Prime after a moment before turning to leave the Council Room, the doors sliding up as he approached them before they shut behind him.

It was after a few moments did Obi-Wan make the first attempt of speech, "Well, he certainly is an interesting one?"

"If there was ever a word to describe Optimus Prime," added Plo Koon.

"Interesting or not, there is still a lot we do not know of him," stated Mace Windu.

"I agree with Master Windu," said Ki-Adi-Mundi, "I'm sure many of you noticed how he avoided actually naming the leader of the Decepticons and how he avoided mentioning his role or position in the Autobots. Not to mention the individual he spoke of that appeared with the Leader of the Decepticons when he went before his people's high council."

"As is within his right," spoke up Yoda, "before the meeting, Optimus did request to refuse answers, answers to questions feel irrelevant or personal, he believes."

"So what you're saying is that the reason he didn't answer or provide clear answers regarding those subjects is due to some personal nature?" surmised Adi Gallia.

"Then there is more to this one than what he has revealed so far," concluded Plo Koon.

"That maybe so, but I assume that is not all that is going to be discussed?" spoke up Obi-Wan, "While his origin is worth further investigation, I suspect the main reason for the council's interest is his connection to the Force."

Yoda did not answer and instead let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. During Optimus's tale, Yoda and pretty much every member of the Jedi Council could sense the Force within him. They could all hear the sounds of both the Dark and Light Side of the Force flowing through this individual. Many of the Jedi Masters were very surprised to see the Force so concentrated on this individual it was very intriguing, but also worrying. If the Light was so interested in him, then why was the Dark also flowing through him?

"He has shown no ability or connection to the Force in a way that would allow him to use the Force," stated Mace Windu, recalling what Aayla Secura informed him and Masters Plo and Yoda of when they contacted her.

"But which side does he serve?" asked Agen Kolar, "And should we answer his questions?"

"Answer them, we should," stated Yoda, "Agreed that we would answer his questions, should he answer ours."

"Perhaps, but he has not revealed everything to us," reminded Agen.

"Even so, we gave him our word and let's not forget that he offered his aid to help end this war if we were to answer his questions," countered Obi-Wan, "If Optimus served in this war, he could prove to be a vital aid and bring the war to a quicker end."

"Except we don't know what role he played in his people's civil war," stated Even.

"Master Aayla informed us of the exceptional combat skills of Optimus while on Maridun," recalled Plo Koon, "And I sense that is only the beginning of what Optimus Prime is capable of."

"Not to mention that in this time of war, should we really refuse aid when it could bring a quicker end to the Clone Wars?" added Eeth Koth.

"Valid reasons, we all do," spoke up Master Yoda, "Little do we know of Optimus Prime, yes. Withholds information he does, but not with ill intent. Long has his people's war endured, cost him his home it has, desires to see it restored for not his cause, but for all who inhabit his home. A great mission he has been given, but not the only mission I sense."

"Are you suggesting there is another reason Optimus journeyed so far?" inquired Mundi, raising an eyebrow.

"Can say for certain, I cannot," replied Yoda, "Know there is a greater, to Optimus Prime, I do."

"But the question still stands," stated Mace Windu, "Do we agree to Optimus's request and answer his questions? There is no guarantee he will fight for the Republic if he believes our cause is not just."

"Possibility, it is," replied Master Yoda, "But fight not for the Jedi or Republic, but for the people, he will."

It was then Yoda turned to the council, "Answer his questions, we will."

All the Jedi Masters nodded in agreement, they would answer Optimus's questions and would also likely need to introduce him to Chancellor Palpatine, but that can wait, for now, it is best they answer his questions and possibly gain an invaluable ally to the Republic. Obi-Wan was the one to stand up for his chair and go to retrieve Optimus. Though it seemed he would not have to go far because the Prime was waiting patiently just outside the door.

"Optimus, glad to see you are still around," said Obi-Wan in a lighthearted tone.

"Anakin had offered to give a tour of the Senate Building and a bit more of the Temple, but I believed it would have been best to wait for the Council's decision to my requests," replied the Prime as he was guided back into the Council Chamber.

"Well I can say that you instincts served you well," said the Jedi Master as he took his seat once more, "Now, you had some questions for us?"

"Indeed I have, Master Kenobi," replied the Leader of the Autobots, "Am I correct to assume the Council has agreed to answer them?"

"We have agreed to answer your questions Optimus," confirmed Mace Windu, "What is it you desire to know?"

It was after a moment of thought did the Prime give his first question.

"What caused the outbreak of the Clone Wars?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**And Done! Man, that was a lot of writing! Sorry if that wasn't as exciting as some previous chapters, but keep in mind, this was picking up right after I left it off in Part 1 so… yeah. In any case, Optimus will officially join the Clone Wars and if not to fight for the Jedi or the Republic, but the citizens of both sides of the conflict.**_

_**Now some of you might notice I change a few things regarding the origin of Megatron and if you read comics you might be able to figure out that I took some inspiration from IDW Megatron who was an Energon Miner and he did write poetry and a treatise before becoming a gladiator.**_

_**Moving on, I know this isn't the best ending, but I thought it would be a good idea to get my facts down correctly. I know that there are plenty of lore videos on youtube that explain the outbreak of the war, but sometimes it's a bit easier reaching out to the fanbase of a story you're writing and get an answer from them. This does not make me lazy, this… well… okay, this makes me lazy now that I think about it. In any case, Optimus will meet Palpatine and give the same story to him as he did to the Council and who knows, he might secure some aid. Heck, he might even run into Padme at some point, who knows?**_

_**I also apologize for not making this chapter longer than the previous one, but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could and figured I'd include a flashback in the next chapter where the Council reveals the cause of the Clone Wars, some facts about the Jedi and the Force, and the Jedi's involvement in the Clone Wars. I did my best but I don't trust my star wars knowledge. **_

_**Speaking of my star wars knowledge, if at any point I may or may not get something incorrectly, just promise you'll go easy on me? I'm fragile. But if you have any future suggestions for content you want to see in the next chapter or in the future of this story let me know. I'm always open to suggestions.**_

_**In any case, leave a review or send me a private message with your thoughts on the chapter! I'll be back as soon as I can with a new chapter!**_


End file.
